Préfète-en-chef, mais pas seulement
by Arielle-HPF
Summary: Karen a un secret. Elle fait tout pour le préserver, mais se retrouve prise au piège lorsque Scorpius Malefoy le découvre. Le début de cette Fiction est une adaptation du Mangas Kaichō wa Maid-sama! de Hiro Fujiwara.
1. Chapter 1 : Le secret de Karen

**Chapitre 1 : Le secret de Karen**

\- "Oooh... Allez ! Tu pourrais être plus _gentille_ , non ?"

Cette simple phrase suffit à éveiller mon _détecteur de pervers_. Je ne cherche même pas à m'excuser auprès de Rose qui me racontait je ne sais plus trop quoi, et me rue littéralement dans le couloir.

\- "Hey, toi !"

L'interpelé se retourne, me fixe puis, pour me tester, fait comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu. Mais à peine il pose sa main sur la hanche de la jeune élève de Poufsouffle, que je lui saisis fermement le poignet pour l'obliger à reculer.

\- "Ne me provoque pas !"

\- "Tsss... Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?!" Me crache-t-il au visage.

Instantanément, je sens mes poings me démanger. J'adorerais lui en coller une, rien que pour effacer ce sourire autosuffisant qu'il s'obstine à afficher.

\- "Je suis Préfète-en-chef, espèce d'imbécile ! Et je t'interdis d'embêter les filles, tu as compris ?!"

Debout derrière moi, l'élève de Poufsouffle semble soupirer de soulagement. Ainsi donc, ce garçon de Gryffondor l'importunait vraiment !

\- "Karen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard en Métamorphose !"

J'ignore Rose, mon regard toujours planté dans celui de l'insolent qui, se croyant courageux, persiste à me défier.

\- "Excuse-toi."

Il ricane, et ça m'horripile. Tout le monde nous observe à présent, et je ne peux pas laisser passer un tel débordement. Bon sang, ce gars se moque de moi...

S'il pense m'impressionner, il se fourre sa baguette dans l'œil. Je relâche quelques secondes mon attention et vois Albus Potter, deuxième Préfet-en-chef, sur le point d'intervenir quand, à bout de nerfs, je saisis le Gryffondor par le col de sa chemise.

\- "Je t'ai dit de... T'excuser !"

Il déglutit, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

\- "Karen !" M'appelle mon confrère, mais je lève une main pour le faire taire et resserre mon emprise.

\- "Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser, Becks..." Conseille Hugo Weasley.

\- "Sinon quoi, hein ?" Me nargue le dénommé Becks.

Un rire nerveux s'empare de moi, et je sens l'assemblée frissonner. Albus lève les yeux au ciel. Rose soupire d'exaspération. Hugo sourit, amusé. Et moi, jugeant que ça avait assez duré, je prends la cravate rouge et or dans ma main, et tire dessus jusqu'à ramener le Gryffondor face à l'étudiante de Poufsouffle.

\- "Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor."

J'entends des cris de frustration, mais un simple regard sévère suffit à les contenir.

\- "Et... Tu as gagné deux heures de retenue !"

Becks tente de se libérer, furieux. J'enroule sa cravate autour de ma main.

\- "N'essaye même pas."

Et pourtant, il essaye. Je le vois glisser ses doigts dans sa poche, prêt à dégainer sa baguette, mais je suis plus rapide que lui et, à la surprise générale, je tire fermement sur la cravate et l'oblige à s'agenouiller.

\- "Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, là, Karen ?" Me dit Rose.

\- "C'est mon rôle de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline !"

\- "C'est bon ! Je m'excuse ! Voilà, ça te va ?!" Hurle presque le Gryffondor.

Satisfaite, je le laisse se relever tant bien que mal. Il court littéralement se réfugier derrière Albus Potter, lui aussi digne représentant de la Maison Gryffondor.

\- "Putain, Potter... Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose au lieu de la regarder m'humilier !" S'indigne Becks.

\- "Ferme-là !" Lui ordonne mon confrère. "Tu en as assez fait, tu ne crois pas ?"

\- "Mais..."

\- "Tais-toi !" Réitère-t-il, puis il se tourne vers l'attroupement d'élèves :"Circulez, il n'y a plus rien à voir, ici !"

Mais personne ne bouge, tous continuent de faire des messes basses.

\- "Hey ! On vous a dit de déguerpir !"

L'effet est immédiat : chacun se précipite dans une direction, et certains en heurtent même d'autres en chemin.

Albus hausse les épaules, abattu.

\- "Pourquoi ils t'écoutent plus que moi ?!" Se plaint-il. "Je suis, moi aussi, Préfet-en-chef ! Je suis Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Je suis populaire !"

\- "Moins populaire que moi." Glisse sournoisement une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Scorpius Malefoy.

\- "Va en cours, Malefoy !"

Il ne daigne même pas me regarder.

\- "Mais... Co... Comment elle fait _ça_ ?!" S'écrie Lily Potter dont la présence m'avait échappée.

\- "Faire quoi ?" S'enquit distraitement Rose en grimaçant.

\- "Pour connaître l'emploi du temps de tout le monde !" Répond Lily, horrifiée.

L'espace d'une seconde, je me demande si son ton n'est pas accusateur, mais l'attitude nonchalante de Malefoy me rappelle à l'ordre.

\- "Scorpius Malefoy !"

Je m'avance lentement vers lui, les poings serrés. Il ne laisse rien filtrer, son visage figé en une expression hautaine.

\- "Arrête de sécher les cours !"

Je lui hurle dessus, mais il ne cille même pas. Je m'apprête à lui offrir un petit détour tous frais payés par le bureau de la Directrice, quand soudain, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire.

Et, là, c'est là que ça se produit, la chose la plus improbable qui soit : il éclate de rire. Tant et si bien qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux. Je recule, perturbée par son comportement.

\- "Faut... Faut bien que... Je te laisse une chance d'être la meilleure élève de l'école !" S'esclaffe-t-il entre deux rires.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un jour : je contracte le poing, prête à le cogner jusqu'à lui faire bouffer les dalles une par une. Je lève la main, mon corps tout entier tremblant de gêne, mais mon mouvement perd de sa superbe lorsque je le vois s'en aller les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien n'était.

\- "Malefoy ! Ne m'ignore pas !" Lui crie-je, révulsée.

Sauf que mes cris, autant que mes menaces, il s'en fiche royalement. Scorpius Malefoy est le meilleur élève de l'école. Et il ne mérite pas de l'être ! Il ne fournit aucun effort ! Et j'ai beau le coincer, le prendre sur le fait encore et encore, les professeurs lui trouvent constamment des excuses ! C'est déloyal ! Si un regard pouvait tuer, je l'aurais déjà assassiné un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais Malefoy est une vermine... Et il serait foutu de ressusciter, cet abruti !

Doucement, je sens la main de Rose abaisser mon bras. Elle me couve de ce regard maternel qu'elle a toujours eu pour moi, et sans même y penser, je me radoucis.

\- "Viens, Karen. On va être en retard."

J'approuve d'un signe de la tête, puis tourne les talons.

 **XoX XoX XoX**

Je m'appelle Karen Wells, et je suis élève en septième année à l'école sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis obsédée par le travail. Je ne m'accorde aucun répit parce que, à mes yeux, seul l'effort paye ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'on me ressassait à l'orphelinat où j'ai grandi. Le fait de ne pas avoir de famille, ni de modèle à qui me raccrocher, m'a poussée à travailler plus, toujours plus, dans l'espoir de me faire respecter et accepter.

Le jour où j'ai eu la confirmation que tout ne tournait clairement pas rond chez moi, fut le plus perturbant et le plus beau. J'ai toujours su que j'étais quelqu'un de _bizarre_ , mais jamais je ne me serais qualifiée de "sorcière". Mes parents étaient des moldus, tous deux morts dans un stupide accident de voiture. Et à peine résignée à cette dure réalité, que je me suis retrouvée propulsée dans l'inconnu. Mais je ne regrette pas la venue de Minerva MCgonagall.

Ici, j'ai trouvé un foyer. Ici, je me suis faite des amis. Au fil des années, Rose Weasley et ses cousins sont devenus ce qui s'apparente le plus à une famille à mes yeux. Bien sûr, je sens parfois cette pitié dans leur voix. Cette tristesse qu'ils nourrissent à mon égard lorsqu'ils parlent de leurs parents, de leurs vacances, de leurs passé et de leur avenir. Mais je ne m'en offusque pas. Parce que... Aujourd'hui, mes efforts ont payé ! A Poudlard, je suis reconnue comme étant quelqu'un de fiable, de studieux et rigoureux. Même s'il m'arrive de faire peur à certains, je me dis que c'est simplement une forme de respect.

Cette réputation, je me la suis forgée doucement mais sûrement. Seulement, voilà, il y a des jours où, tout me paraît sur le point de basculer. Le fait est que personne, _personne_ , ne sait réellement qui je suis. Non pas que je cache un quelconque aspect de ma personnalité, non ! Simplement... Il y a un an, j'ai réussi à convaincre la Directrice de me laisser travailler à mi-temps. Je ne pouvais plus compter sur l'aider financière apportée par l'école, ça mettait ma fierté à rude épreuve. Alors, à contre cœur, MCgonagall avait cédé. Je ne lui ai jamais fait part de la nature de mon travail, et, heureusement, elle ne m'accable pas de questions à ce sujet.

\- "Mademoiselle, puis-je passer ma commande ?"

Je sursaute, affligée à l'idée de m'être autant perdue dans mes pensées puis, souriante, j'approuve du chef tandis que la plume enchantée prend note de la commande du jeune homme assis à la table quarante-six.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre -celle qui m'avait apparemment échappée-, la vie avait bien eu le temps de reprendre son cours. On m'a souvent fait le récit de cette tragédie, mais sincèrement, je n'ai jamais pu m'y projeter. D'après les autres, Pré-au-Lard s'était aussi incroyablement agrandi. Les commerces s'y sont multipliés, et avec eux les bistrots et bars en tout genre.

Sauf que... Parmi tous ceux présents, il a fallu que je travaille dans le plus _extravagant_. Tenues légères, comportement à la lisière du décent en ce qui concerne la clientèle, et... Bonne humeur de rigueur. Ici, ils n'y avaient que des serveuses. Mais toutes étaient plus âgées que moi. C'était un emploi très bien payé, et les horaires de soirées me convenaient parfaitement, même si, couplé à mes obligations de Préfète-en-chef, jongler avec le tout devenait parfois usant.

Mon patron me lance un regard empli de reproches, sans doute me suis-je, encore, égarée. Désolée, je m'empare rapidement du sac poubelle déposé près de la deuxième porte d'entrée du pub, puis le traine dehors.

La porte claque et ma jupe, portée par la brise automnale, virevolte légèrement.

\- "Wow..." S'exclame une voix.

Le sac me glisse des mains et se repend dans un _splash_ dégoûtant.

Je prie Merlin, Morgane, Dieu... Tous, peu importe lequel intervient, mais pitié...

Mes yeux clignent, mes paupières s'affolent, incapables d'affronter la réalité.

Face à moi, Scorpius Malefoy qui, semble-t-il, passait par là. Mon rôle de Préfète-en-chef m'abandonne, je suis incapable de lui demander ce qu'il fait ici, à une heure si tardive. Mes membres sont tétanisés et le choc ne fait que s'accroître lorsque je le vois s'approcher de moi.

\- " _Ça_ , c'est une surprise."

Je me mords la langue tandis qu'il me détaille de son regard insondable puis, parce qu'il est Scorpius Malefoy, il me laisse en plan et s'en va.

Le poids du monde entier m'aplatit. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi de tous, il a fallu que ce soit _lui_ ?!

J'aurais pu hurler d'indignation, voir plutôt d'injustice. Parce que, oui, c'est ce que c'était ! Tous mes efforts... Ce petit insolent sans vergogne va les réduire à néant.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'entends déjà Cassidy qui m'appelle. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Que Scorpius Malefoy aille au Diable !

 **XoX XoX XoX**

Le lendemain matin, je mets deux fois plus de temps à me réveiller. Ma chambre de Préfète-en-chef, petit avantage allant de paire avec mon statut, m'apparaît comme l'endroit le plus sûr sur Terre. Je n'ai pas envie d'en sortir. Je ne peux pas. Non, je ne peux pas affronter le regard des autres. Pas maintenant, pas alors que l'année vient à peine de commencer. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de profiter de ma nouvelle distinction, qu'elle semble sur le point de perdre de sa splendeur. Et pourtant, il faudra bien que je sorte un jour. De plus, si jamais je suis en retard, ça risque d'en étonner plus d'un, et Rose ne tardera pas à venir tambouriner à ma porte.

Léthargique comme jamais, je me lève et traîne les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'eau chaude n'affecte en rien mon humeur. Une vague de déprime m'envahit, et sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, mes poings frappent dans le jet d'eau.

\- "J'emmerde Scorpius Malefoy !"

J'attrape ma serviette, me sèche rapidement et termine avec un coup de baguette, puis m'habille. Mes membres s'exécutent lentement, j'attrape mon sac, le suspend à mon épaule et tripote machinalement mon insigne de Préfète-en-chef, puis, résignée, je m'en vais rejoindre mes amis dans la Grande salle.

Le brouhaha des conversations agresse mes oreilles à l'affût de la moindre discussion suspecte.

\- "Ouais, elle bosse dans le bar..."

Je me fige sur place. _Un bar_? Je mets moins d'une seconde à trouver l'origine de la conversation, et les deux garçons de Gryffondors me fixent fébrilement.

\- "Un bar ?!"

\- "Euh... Elle bosse dans le bar qui se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse." Reprend l'élève à l'attention de son ami.

Un rire nerveux secoue mes épaules. Fausse alerte.

\- "Une ser..."

 _Serveuse_ ?! Je me précipite vers l'autre groupe de sixième année.

\- "Une ser... Serviette, s'il-te-plaît." Demande la Serpentard à son camarade, non sans me lancer un regard inquiet.

Je me sens tout bonnement ridicule, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et, en parlant de Serpentard, je balaye leur table du regard à la recherche de Malefoy. Là ! Comme toujours, il déjeune calmement, un bouquin à la main. Je ne saurais jamais comment, peut-être l'ai-je observé avec trop d'insistance, car, que je le veuille ou non, il a levé la tête dans ma direction.

Nos regards se croisent et, incapable de supporter le moindre jugement de sa part, je détourne les yeux et déglutis.

\- "Karen !"

Rose apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

\- "Albus te cherchait partout ! Il dit que vous avez _ce truc_ à finaliser pour la visite annuelle des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang." M'annonce-t-elle, essoufflée.

Ah, oui... Pourdlard qui reçoit les élèves des autres écoles. Et l'événement est prévu pour ce week-end. Décidément, avec mes cours, mes devoirs, mes responsabilités en tant que Préfète-en-chef, mon travail... Et, maintenant, cette épée de Damoclès qui plane au-dessus de ma tête -à savoir, Scorpius Malefoy-, j'en suis arrivée à oublier les dernières mises au point à faire avant l'arrivée des étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

\- "Je vais m'en occuper, Rose. Merci !"

Mon sourire sonne faux, et Rose le sait, alors, bienveillante, elle me prend la main et la serre gentiment.

\- "Tu as besoin de te reposer, Karen."

Je n'ai pas le temps de la rassurer que Lily Potter me bondit dessus.

\- "Kareeen !"

\- "Hey ! Lily ! Combien de fois je dois te répéter de ne pas faire _ça_ !"

\- "On t'a cherchée toute la matinée !"

Je rêve ou Lily Potter me gronde du haut de ses quinze ans ? Bah, après tout, elle est Préfète de Gryffondor...

\- "Désolée..."

Je m'excuse sans conviction, et je sens le regard de Scorpius me brûler la nuque.

\- "Viens, allons rejoindre Albus ! Les autres préfets sont déjà au Bureau des étudiants !"

Merlin, je n'avais pas conscience du temps perdu ce matin ! J'ébouriffe les cheveux de Lily en guise de réponse, puis me tourne vers Rose.

\- "Tu pourrais me prendre un truc à grignoter à notre table ? Tu me le donneras après le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !"

Rose lève le pouce, et ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant Lily me traîner vers la sortie.

Loin du tumulte de la Grande salle, je sens la pression descendre d'un cran, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'apprécier la quiétude des couloirs à cette heure-ci de la journée : un désagréable frisson remonte le long de mon échine. Lily s'arrête, prête à me sermonner, quand soudain son regard s'illumine.

\- "Scorpius !" Dit-elle, apparemment ravie.

Je noie un juron dans ma gorge.

\- "Salut."

 _Salut_ ? Je vois Lily se tordre les doigts d'embarras, et je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour ce vil Serpentard.

\- "Tu... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Réussit-elle à bégayer.

\- "Non."

Le regard de Lily s'assombrit tandis que Malefoy nous dépasse de son éternelle démarche aristocratique.

Le Bureau des étudiants n'est pas loin alors, comme à mon habitue, je pose une main réconfortante sur la tête de Lily et lui dis de partir devant. Elle hésite, mais finit par obéir.

Je m'assure de son absence, puis vérifie que personne d'autre ne traîne dans les parages avant de rattraper le blondinet.

\- "Hey ! Toi !"

\- "Mmmh ?"

Seigneur que son attitude m'exaspère !

\- "A... A propos d'hier soir..."

\- "Quoi ? Tu vas me punir pour avoir fait le mur ?" Réplique-t-il de but en blanc.

Ma mâchoire se crispe. _Espèce d'enfoiré_ !

\- "Je me doute que la Cape d'invisibilité des Potter, ou la Carte des Maraudeurs, se cache là-dessous, et je m'en fiche !" Je m'efforce de le tenir en respect, mais mes jambes oscillent dangereusement. "Tu... Tu n'as..."

L'air me manque et je suis à deux doigts de rendre l'âme. Je me sens vulnérable, totalement à la merci de ce garçon que je fréquentais parfois en compagnie du clan Potter-Weasley. Meilleur ami d'Albus Potter, excellent élève, ami de Rose, idole incontestée de Lily Potter et sans doute de toutes les autres. A cet instant précis, je le méprise de tout mon être.

Et ma haine ne fait que s'accentuer lorsqu'il me tourne le dos, visiblement déterminé à me planter là comme une moins que rien.

Je me promets de lui retirer une centaine de points. De le surveiller assidument, prête à lui tomber dessus au moindre faux pas. De faire tout mon possible pour, enfin, avoir de meilleurs résultats que lui. De tout mettre en œuvre pour lui faire comprendre qu'être le meilleur ami d'un des deux Préfets-en-chef ne suffira pas à assurer ses arrières. Et, enfin, de lui foutre la raclée du siècle au point de récurer le sol avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc !

Sauf que, à l'heure actuelle, mes belles paroles résonnent contre la menace de sa révélation publique qui, je le sais, ne tardera pas à venir.

A nouveau perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai même pas vu s'éloigner de quelques pas quand, tout à coup, mes jambes me projettent en avant. J'y mets toutes les forces qu'ils me restent. Toute la dignité qu'il ne m'a encore enlevée. Et, là, tremblante comme jamais, j'attrape nerveusement sa chemise.

\- "Ma... Mal... Malefoy..."

Mes mots sont suspendus à mon geste, et alors que je baisse la tête, honteuse, je sens le tissu se dérober d'entre mes doigts.

\- "Toi, alors..." Soupire-t-il.

Je l'exaspère. Je le savais. Il doit certainement me prendre pour une petite fille modèle qui se pervertit au travail... Mon uniforme de serveuse imprime chaque recoin de mon esprit. Je sens venir ma déchéance sociale et les remarques dégradantes.

Mais, contre toute attente, il me saisit les poignets et m'entraîne dans un recoin sous l'imposant escalier de l'entrée principale. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter, angoissée à l'idée de l'entendre me juger.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, hein ?"

Je relève subitement la tête et fronce les sourcils. _Quoi_ ? Il compte me faire la morale ?!

\- "Ah... Je vois." Poursuit-il d'un air blasé. "Tu croyais que j'allais balancer ton _petit secret_ à tout le monde, c'est ça ?"

Je retiens ma respiration, incapable de rétorquer. La pression de ses doigts autour de mes poignets s'accentue, m'obligeant à noyer mon regard dans le sien.

\- "Je suis un égoïste, tu te souviens ?"

Un hoquet m'échappe. Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais traité d'égoïste l'année dernière. Il venait de briser le cœur d'une de mes camarades Serdaigle sans le moindre remord.

\- "Quoi ? Tu ne l'affirmes pas ?" Dit-il avant d'arquer ses lèvres en un sourire... _orgueilleux_ ?!

\- "Si c'est des excuses que tu attends, alors..."

\- "Non."

\- "Alors quoi ?!" J'en profite pour le pousser contre le mur, le forçant par la même occasion à lâcher mes poignets.

\- "Alors... Tu seras ma petite serveuse personnelle."

J'écarquille les yeux, éberluée par ses propos. C'est... Tout bonnement... Dépravé !

Je lève la main, prête à lui asséner une gifle amplement méritée. Mais, une fois encore, il me surprend et me saisit les épaules.

\- "Ou alors..."

Ma main levée ne semble pas l'intimider. Je n'amorce plus le moindre geste, je suis engourdie par l'atmosphère étouffante qui nous entoure.

\- "Tu m'expliques pourquoi. Pourquoi tu fais ce travail ?"

Doucement, j'abaisse mon bras. Est-ce que ça l'amuse de me torturer ? Certes, je ne lui parle pratiquement jamais, mais il est loin d'ignorer mon passé. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il de la sorte ?

\- "Tu sais très bien pourquoi."

\- "Non, je ne sais pas. Tu as tes cours, ton rôle de Préfète-en-chef à tenir, tes activités extra-scolaires qui consistent à tyranniser tout le monde... L'école t'a accordée une aide financière spéciale parce que tu travailles dur. Alors, pourquoi ?"

Ses orbes anthracites m'oppressent et sans que je m'en rende compte, mes joues s'enflamment. Rose a raison, je devrais me reposer, je suis en train de tomber malade.

\- "Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi, maintenant. Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seule." Ma vue s'embue de larmes.

Je me dégage de son emprise, puis le toise d'un regard qui se veut intrépide. Sauf que ça ne marche pas, je sens une première larme rouler contre ma joue, et Malefoy fait mine de ne rien voir. Il met une main dans sa poche et en sort un mouchoir avant de me le tendre.

\- "Je... Je n'en veux pas !" Je l'ai presque crié, et mon estomac se tord d'appréhension, mais personne ne semble alerté par notre présence.

Malefoy hoche la tête, désabusé.

\- "Tsss... Toi et ta fierté mal-placée..."

C'était un murmure à la fois amusé et irrité.

\- "Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Albus et les autres. Quant à moi, je risque d'être en retard en cours. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais... La Préfète-en-chef me surveille de près. Elle m'a menacé pas plus tard qu'hier." Dit-il.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. _Imbécile_...

\- "Pour ce qui est de ton _petit secret de débauchée_ , personne n'en saura rien."

Ma surprise est telle que mon corps tout entier se relaxe, faisant glisser mon sac le long de mon bras. J'en oublie même de lui dire que je n'ai rien de débauché !

\- "Tu me le promets ?"

\- "Promis."

Il prend un air sérieux que je ne lui connais pas et, têtu, introduit le mouchoir dans ma poche avant de disparaitre en direction des salles de classe situées au premier étage.

C'est trop de pression d'un seul coup. Mes larmes redoublent de puissance, mais cette fois de frustration et de soulagement. Je n'aime pas le savoir au courant, et pourtant, quelque chose en moi me pousse à lui faire confiance.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû lui lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes, ou lui imposer un Serment inviolable. Mais ces précautions paraissent dérisoires à présent. Je ne sais pas, il est possible que... Finalement, j'ai peut-être besoin que quelqu'un sache. Qu'au moins _une_ personne soit au courant. Et le sort a voulu que ce soit Scorpius Malefoy, alors... Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Sans plus tarder, je prends le mouchoir, essuie mes larmes et me redresse tant bien que mal avant de rejoindre mes amis et collègues au Bureau des étudiants. Lily va me passer le savon du siècle !


	2. Chapter 2 : le Cat's eye

**Chapitre 2 : Le Cat's eye**

Les jours s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse fulgurante, et ce sans que Scorpius Malefoy ne trahisse sa promesse. Il faut dire aussi que je ne lui ai plus reparlé depuis notre _petite discussion_ sous l'escalier.

" _Promis_ ". Ce simple mot avait régi mes journées. Tant et si bien que j'avais redoublé d'efforts dans mes cours, ainsi que mes activités de Préfète-en-chef. Je m'étais occupée des derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. J'abattais quotidiennement une masse de travail qui faisait pâlir Lily et Albus à vu d'œil. Même Rose avait eu du mal à me faire sortir de la salle réservée aux Préfets.

J'avais exceptionnellement pris un congés de trois jours au travail. Et, oui, je l'admets, j'avais peur de recroiser Malefoy à Pré-au-Lard... Cette pensée m'irrite au point de faire riper ma plume, ornant mon devoir de Potions d'un joli trou.

\- "Aaargh !"

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, déprimée par toutes ces pensées.

\- "Karen ?"

Je pose mon menton sur le bord de la table, et lève les yeux vers Rose.

\- "Mmmh ?"

\- "Tu as troué ton devoir..." Dit-elle simplement.

Je soupire.

\- "Je sais, Rose."

Elle sourit, puis sort un parchemin neuf de son sac. D'un coup de baguette, elle retranscrit tout mon devoir de Potions au propre.

\- "Voilà, c'est mieux !"

J'ai envie de sourire et de pleurer en même temps. Mes lèvres tremblent, et finalement je me penche sur la table et la serre dans mes bras.

\- "Merci, merci beaucoup, Rose !"

\- "C'est rien." Me rassure-t-elle. "Tu es à fleur de peau, ces derniers jours."

\- "Oh... Tu penses ?"

Je me rassois et fais semblant de relire mon compte-rendu sur les plantes hivernales.

\- "Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler."

Je me redresse et la fixe une poignée de secondes : elle avait repris la rédaction de son devoir d'un air qui se voulait détaché. Je la connais, ma Rosie, elle essaye de me mettre en confiance avec cette attitude sereine. Comme si elle cherchait à m'apaiser.

Mais si je lui confiais la vérité, je ne sais pas comment elle le prendrait. Elle ne comprendrait pas... C'est une Potter, jamais elle ne se serait _rabaissée_ à tolérer ce que je fais. Elle me reprocherait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Elle me dirait qu'elle aurait aimé m'aider, ou du moins m'aiguiller vers un emploi plus approprié. Seulement, le choix, je ne l'ai pas vraiment eu. Travailler au Cat's eye était la seule solution. C'était proche de l'école, les horaires me permettaient de continuer ma scolarité et le salaire me convenait.

Elle aurait fait jouer les relations de sa mère pour me pistonner, et je n'avais pas envie de sa _pitié_ , même si elle aurait assuré que ça n'en était pas.

\- "C'est cette visite de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons qui me pompe toute mon énergie." Je ne lui mens qu'en partie, parce que c'est vrai que cet événement m'use -certes, pas autant que le poids de mon secret-.

\- "Allons, allons..." Reprend-t-elle, amusée. "Tu as fait de ton mieux, et tout le monde sait que ce sera fabuleux ! Cette visite n'a lieu que tous les quatre ans, je suis sûre que tu es très contente que ça se passe lors de ta promotion en tant que Préfète-en-chef."

C'est vrai, oui... J'étais surexcitée à l'idée de participer à cet événement. Zorah Nott de Serpentard et Lily s'étaient occupées des décorations. Alexandre Finnigan de Gryffondor et Albus avaient pris soin de tracer l'itinéraire de la visite. Tandis que Daniel Rush de Serpentard et Hugo avaient réservé les salles de classe qui accueilleraient les différentes activités. Marie Dust de Poufsouffle et Anne Parkinson de Serdaigle, elles, s'étaient occupées de l'aménagement du terrain de Quidditch. Et, enfin, Marc Zabini, lui aussi de Serdaigle, m'avait épaulée pour tout ce qui concernait la mise au point des diverses animations.

Cette année, l'ensemble des Préfets et moi voulions organiser une journée spécialement dédiée au rapprochement entre les élèves. Evidemment, je me doutais bien que ça allait mettre mon côté _tyrannique_ à rude épreuve... Je vais devoir surveiller tous les élèves, sauf que je ne peux pas être partout à la fois ! Le fait qu'un débordement quelconque puisse m'échapper me rendait hystérique.

Rose pose soudainement sa main sur la mienne.

\- "Tu verras, Karen. Tout va bien se passer !"

Son sourire me réconforte plus qu'elle ne le croit.

\- "Hop, hop !" Intervient Lily qui, Merlin seul le sait, avait surgi de nul part. "Il est presque l'heure du dîner, alors terminez vite vos devoirs !"

L'heure du dîner ? Je sursaute sur ma chaise. Je vais être en retard au travail ! Je roule négligemment mes parchemins et les fourre dans mon sac.

\- "Tu as faim à ce point ?" Me demande Lily.

\- "Hein ? Non, je... Je ne mange pas avec vous, ce soir."

\- "Aaah... C'est un de ces fameux soirs où tu t'éclipses pour manger seule dans ta chambre, c'est ça ?!" Me reproche-t-elle avant d'attraper la anse de mon sac.

Je fais du surplace tandis qu'elle s'acharne à tirer dessus.

\- "Lily ! Arrête, laisse-la tranquille !" Ordonne Rose.

\- "Mmmh... Bon, d'accord. Mais n'oublie pas, Karen, tu as intérêt à être en forme demain !"

Sur ce, elle lâche ma anse et je trébuche maladroitement. Je ferme les yeux, paniquée, et tends inconsciemment la main dans l'espoir de me raccrocher à une étagère, quand soudain je heurte quelque chose.

\- "Mademoiselle la Préfète diabolique..." M'interpelle une voix dépitée.

\- "Jolie réception, Scorpius !" S'exclame Lily en sautillant.

 _Scorpius Malefoy_ ?! Je m'écarte vivement et pointe un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

\- "Toi ! Ne... Ne me touche pas !"

Il lève les yeux au ciel, puis me contourne et se laisse tomber sur la chaise que j'occupais.

\- "Salut, Rose."

Lily prend place au côté de Rose, puis donne un coup de coude à sa cousine qui, apparemment, semblait plus intéressée par son devoir que nous.

\- "Hein ? Ah oui, bonsoir Scorpius." Répond-t-elle distraitement.

Ah... Ma petite Rosie !

\- "Toi !"

Malefoy soupire en guise de réponse.

\- "Tu m'écoutes, Malefoy ?!"

\- "Quoi ?"

\- "Tu ne viens pratiquement jamais à la bibliothèque, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!" C'était plus fort que moi, mon rôle de Préfète-en-chef venait de reprendre le dessus.

\- "Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit d'y venir de temps en temps, non ?"

Sa réplique me désarçonne et j'en oublie presque que je serai bientôt en retard.

\- "Tsss... Ne fous pas le bazar en mon absence !"

\- "T'en fais pas, Karen, je le surveille." Tente de me faire croire Lily qui, atteignant le paroxysme de sa gêne, faisait battre ses jambes sous la table.

\- "Tu vois ? Lily va prendre soin de moi, Wells." Affirme Malefoy, non sans gratifier mon amie d'un sourire.

Ouais, c'est ça... Je lance un regard entendu à Lily, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait plus penser à son rôle de Préfète qu'à ses hormones. Puis dix-neuf heures résonne dans tout le château. Mince ! Je vais vraiment être en retard si ça continue ! Je remonte la anse de mon sac sur mon épaule et cours littéralement vers la sortie.

\- "On ne court pas dans la bibliothèque, ni dans les couloirs !" Me crie Malefoy.

Je le maudis sur cent générations, et ralentis la cadence jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre de Préfète-en-chef.

 **XoX XoX XoX**

\- "Wells ! Il faudrait donner un coup de balai dans l'arrière-salle !"

Monsieur Donovan me surprend au point de faire glisser le verre des mains. Heureusement, Charlène le rattrape.

\- "C'est bon, je vais m'occuper de la table vingt-deux. File !" Me dit-elle avant de remettre le verre sur le plateau.

Je la remercie, puis m'empare du balai appuyé contre la chambranle. L'usage de la magie est interdit dans le bar, et Cassidy n'a de cesse de s'en plaindre, assurant que c'est une forme d'esclavage. Parfois même, elle nous compare à des Elfes de maison.

Etant d'origine cent pour cent moldue, et ayant vécu dans un orphelinat moldu, j'avoue que ça ne me dérange pas d'être privée de magie. De toute façon, je fais rarement appel à mes dons. J'estime que l'usage de la magie devrait être employé seulement en cas d'absolu nécessité.

Tout en récitant le parcours élaboré par mes collègues et moi-même pour la visite de demain, je m'active à balayer le sol crasseux quand, tout à coup, la clochette d'entrée tinte. Curieuse, je passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Ma surprise est si grande, que le manche m'échappe des mains et le balai s'étale de tout son long sur les dalles dans un " _clac_ " sonore.

\- "Bonsoir ! Bienvenu au Cat's eye ! Puis-je vous proposer une table ?" Charlène s'était précipitée sur le nouvel arrivant, faisant grincer Sonia.

Cette dernière était souvent assignée aux cuisines avec Ashley. On sait toutes qu'elle adorerait travailler en salle de temps en temps. Sans un mot, elle ramasse la caisse de légumes frais et retourne à son poste en trainant des pieds.

\- "Oh mais, attendez ! Vous êtes Scorpius Malefoy !" S'était écrié mon patron.

Il pousse Charlène de son chemin avant de serrer la main du client.

Je le hais, cet espèce de vermine ! Il est venu me narguer, j'en suis sûre ! Peut-être même était-il venu tous les soirs de la semaine !

\- "Lui-même." Répond l'abruti, et ça sans afficher son petit air supérieur.

Je ne suis même pas étonnée. Son nom est aussi célèbre que celui de Potter ou Weasley. Même si, d'après les rumeurs, l'histoire de sa famille est quelque peu sombre. J'ai cru comprendre que son père avait été acquitté suite au procès de l'après-Guerre. De plus, sa mère, Astoria Greengrass, était la nouvelle détentrice de la Gazette. Et son père, Drago Malefoy, était le riche propriétaire d'une usine de balais. Il fournissait l'ensemble des équipes internationales.

Je voudrais qu'il meure étouffé sur le carrelage, là, maintenant !

\- "C'est un honneur de vous recevoir !" S'extasie Monsieur Donovan.

Un " _honneur_ " ?! Je serre les poings de frustration. C'est donc la première fois qu'il se montre ici ? Comment se fait-il que ce soit, _comme par hasard_ , le jour où je reprends du service ?!

\- "Je vous en prie, prenez place !"

Malefoy se laisse guider jusqu'à la table dressée en plein milieu de la pièce. Mon patron espère sans doute que les autres clients -ou ivrognes, ça dépend des points de vue- seraient impressionnés de voir l'héritier d'une riche famille de sorciers s'attabler dans ce bistrot miteux. Et ça ne loupe pas ! Tous les regards sont rivés sur lui.

\- "Ma plus jolie serveuse va venir prendre soin de vous !" Lui dit Monsieur Donovan.

Je vois Agnès sourire à mes collègues. En effet, elle se considérait comme étant la plus belle, et aucune de nous ne s'était appliquée à lui faire comprendre qu'on s'en foutait. Enfin, hormis Cassidy et sa langue bien pendue.

\- "Wells ! Viens ici !"

Hein ?! Mon cœur s'emballe et, instinctivement, je ferme la porte de l'arrière-salle.

\- "Patron, Karen est occupée à balayer. Je pourrais parfaitement la remplacer."

Oui, oui ! Vas-y, Agnès ! C'est toi la meilleure, la plus jolie, la plus parfaite ! Va _prendre soin_ de Malefoy !

\- "Ah oui, c'est exact..." Se rappelle le propriétaire des lieux. "Hey bien, tu n'as qu'à aller balayer à sa place."

Je déglutis. Je préfère balayer tous les sols du monde plutôt que de retourner là-bas ! J'entends Agnès marmonner, elle se dirige vers la porte ! Je m'adosse contre le battant et serre la poignée.

\- "Karen ? Ouvre cette foutue porte ! Le patron a besoin de toi !"

Elle n'a qu'à lui dire que je suis morte ! Bon sang, mais c'est qu'elle a de la poigne, cette Agnès !

\- "Karen ?!"

Pourquoi personne ne vole à mon secours, hein ?!

\- "Wells, amène-toi !" Hurle presque mon employeur.

Merde... Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce travail. Pas à cause de Scorpius Malefoy !

Lentement, j'ouvre la porte et Agnès manque in extremis de s'écrouler par terre.

\- "Et avec le sourire, Mademoiselle !" M'impose Monsieur Donovan avant de se diriger vers les cuisines.

Je profite de son absence, attrape un menu dans le présentoir et me dirige rageusement vers la table de Malefoy.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!"

\- "Oh, mais quel accueil ! Je me demande si ton patron approuverait ce ton..." Réplique-t-il, doucereux à souhait.

Ah d'accord... Il veut jouer au con avec moi !

\- "Mmmh... Bonsoir, _Monsieur_. Tenez, voici le menu." Je le lui balance presque à la figure. "Oups, pardon. Le plat du jour est à la première page. Les boissons sont à la fin. Le reste, vous n'avez qu'à chercher."

Il parcourt rapidement le tout, et pose un coude sur la table avant d'appuyer sa joue contre sa paume.

\- "Je vais... Oui, ça, ça a l'air pas mal ! Je vais prendre un cocktail maison et une omelette aux fines herbes."

La plume enchantée -seul avantage magique dans notre travail- s'empresse de griffonner sur le calepin prévu à cet effet.

\- "Peut-être que je prendrais aussi un dessert, plus tard."

Je manque de m'évanouir.

\- "Je vous le conseille vivement ! La salade de fruits est excellente ! Notre cuisinière oublie parfois d'enlever les noyaux."

Il semble saisir mon sous-entendu puisqu'il sourit poliment. Et moi, je prie intérieurement pour qu'il crève étouffé par un noyau.

Sans un mot de plus, je fais parvenir la commande à Cassidy qui, amusée, la transmet en cuisine.

\- "Agnès est furieuse !" Me confie-t-elle.

\- "Je lui aurais volontiers laissé ma place."

\- "Pourquoi ça ? Il est craquant, ce garçon !"

Je me retiens de lui faire part du fond de ma pensée.

\- "Oh, allez ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Tu le connais, c'est ça ?"

\- "Si on veut."

Cassidy me donne un coup de torchon.

\- "Karen ! Tu devrais vraiment être gentille avec lui !" Me sermonne-t-elle. "En plus, il ne te quitte pas des yeux !"

Un hoquet me fend les lèvres, puis je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule. Effectivement, cet imbécile s'obstine à me zieuter. Honteuse, je baisse les yeux et me heurte à mon uniforme. Une petite jupe rouge à volants, des bas noirs, des bottines en cuir assorties à ma jupe. Et ce foutue bustier grenat aux lacets noirs... J'ai la poitrine qui crie d'indignation. Sérieusement, c'est limite indécent !

\- "C'est un pervers." Repris-je à l'attention de ma collègue.

\- "Vous parlez du gars de la table dix ?" Demande subitement Ashley. "Il m'a déjà pelotée, ce voyou !"

J'écarquille les yeux, abasourdie. Mais... Mais c'est tout bonnement répugnant !

\- "Et tu n'as rien fait ?!"

\- "Chut !" M'intime-t-elle tandis que Cassidy me donnait un deuxième coup de torchon.

\- "Bah... Ça fait partie des inconvénients du boulot, pas vrai ?"

Une vague de désespoir m'envahit. Je me sens désolée pour Ashley. En tant que Préfète-en-chef, je m'étais dévouée corps et âme au bien-être des filles au sein de Poudlard. Les garçons se montraient parfois oppressants. Ce qui est étonnant vu que, d'après Rose, à l'époque où ses parents étaient encore élèves, la gente masculine n'était pas aussi dégourdie. J'ai fini par mettre ça sur le compte de la Guerre. Avant, ils avaient mieux à faire que d'embêter les filles et les harceler !

\- "C'est dégoûtant..."

Cassidy et Ashley m'approuvent d'un hochement de tête.

\- "Tiens, Karen !"

Sonia me tend une assiette fumante. Au même moment, Charlène pose le verre de cocktail maison sur un plateau. J'expire, blasée à l'idée de devoir retourner auprès de Malefoy. Je pose l'omelette près du verre, ajoute une serviette et un couvert propre, puis lui apporte sa commande sans plus tarder.

\- "Merci, _Karen_."

Hein ?! L'entendre prononcer mon prénom suffit à me déstabiliser. Le plateau vacille dangereusement, et je le vois lever une main pour m'aider à l'immobiliser.

Je dispose prestement le tout en face de lui, puis détourne le regard, les joues en feu. L'embarras m'inonde. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès ! M'appeler par mon prénom... Il a osé ! Je serre fermement le plateau contre ma poitrine. C'était inattendu, et je parie qu'il espérait me perturber. Il a fallu qu'il y parvienne ! Je me mords la lèvre, anxieuse comme jamais. Et puis, il l'avait dit avec une once de... De... De _malice_.

\- "Ce... Ce sera tout ?"

\- "Oui, merci."

Je le laisse à son repas et me précipite vers le comptoir. Je fais mine de ranger la vaisselle, attrape les assiettes propres et les gobelets en argent, puis me baisse pour les remettre dans le placard situé sous le bar.

Cassidy me regarde faire, les sourcils froncés.

\- "Je rêve ou... Tu te caches ?"

\- "Quoi ?!" Je lève la tête vers elle et, fatiguée, me laisse tomber par terre.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

\- "Je... Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis épuisée. En plus, on a une longue journée demain, à l'école. Ça doit être le stress."

\- "Oh... Tu ne t'es pas assez reposée durant ces trois jours ?" Elle s'était accroupie près de moi, et avait posé une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

\- "Pas vraiment, non. J'ai dû beaucoup étudier, et aussi planifier certaines choses en prévision du week-end."

\- "Tu devrais moins te surmener, ma belle."

Je souris face à son inquiétude. Cassidy, c'est un peu la Rose du Cat's eye. Je lui presse gentiment la main, puis lève les yeux au plafond.

\- "Tu _le_ trouves vraiment craquant ?"

La question m'avait échappée. Je regrette déjà de l'avoir posée.

Cassidy éclate de rire.

\- "Oui, bien sûr ! Il dégage une telle prestance, tu ne penses pas ?"

Je me retiens de vomir.

\- "Si tu le dis..."

\- "Il est dans ton école, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Oui..." Je ramène les jambes contre ma poitrine et pose mon menton sur mes genoux. "Je le déteste."

\- "Parce qu'il te met mal à l'aise ?" M'interroge-t-elle, une once d'ébahissement dans la voix.

\- "Hein ?! Mais... Mais pas du tout !"

Je lui prends son torchon et, cette fois, c'est moi qui le lui rabats sur la tête.

Elle rigole, puis me l'arrache des mains.

\- "Il te plaît."

\- "Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu te fais des idées !" Je m'évertue à démentir ses propos. "Il passe son temps à errer dans l'école. Il n'étudie jamais sérieusement. Tout le monde l'adule, et il fait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Il est le chouchou des profs, et passe sa vie à glander tandis que moi... Moi... Moi, je me tue à la tâche !"

Hilare, Cassidy me tapote la tête.

\- "Vous êtes de parfaits opposés, hein ?" Dit-elle.

\- "Arrête ça !" Je retire sa main et la fusille du regard. "Il a découvert que je travaillais ici. Et je suis sûre qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me narguer. Si jamais les autres apprennent ce que je fais de mes soirées, je suis foutue !"

Je vois ses yeux s'assombrirent puis, d'un geste lasse, elle attrape une pile d'assiettes et les range sur l'étagère du haut.

\- "Je sais que tu as honte de ce travail, Karen." Elle ne daigne même pas me le dire en face, trop occupée à remettre les verres à leur place. "Mais ça fait partie de toi. Je sais que tu essayes de conserver une certaine image à l'école. Tu as peur que les autres te jugent. Qu'ils se moquent de toi."

\- "Cassie !" Je lui prends les coupes à glace des mains et les pose par terre. "Je n'ai pas _vraiment_ honte de ce travail ! Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré les filles et toi !"

Elle m'adresse un demi-sourire, puis me donne une pichenette.

\- "Tu es travailleuse, Karen. Tu es un exemple pour moi et les autres, même pour Agnès. Tu te donnes à fond dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoique ce soit. Tu es quelqu'un d'exemplaire."

Ses compliments me touchent au plus profond de mon âme. Les larmes ne tardent pas à venir et, émue, je la serre dans mes bras.

\- "Il n'y a pas de doute ! Tu es la Rose du Cat's eye !"

Elle m'a déjà entendue faire les louanges de Rose Weasley, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle resserre notre étreinte. Elle sait ce que ça veut dire : je la considère aussi comme ma meilleure amie.

\- "Hey, vous deux !" Nous interrompe Ashley, les poings sur les hanches. "Vous n'avez pas fini de vous cajoler ?!"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, et je tombe même à la renverse en voyant Cassidy lui donner un coup de torchon.

La soirée poursuit son cours dans une certaine euphorie. J'en avais presque oublié la présence de Malefoy tellement l'ambiance derrière le bar était au beau fixe. C'était rare, et à cette pensée, je me sens heureuse. Heureuse d'être là, à regarder Ashley et Cassidy se chamailler tandis que Sonia et Charlène les grondaient des cuisines. Monsieur Donovan était sorti fumer sa cigarette par la porte de derrière, et l'arrivée d'Agnès, couverte de toiles d'araignée, suffit à relancer notre crise de fou rire.

Les clients nous regardaient curieusement. Pour eux aussi, c'était surprenant de nous voir plaisanter et chahuter. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. Malefoy, quant à lui, terminait sa dernière bouchée d'omelette aux fines herbes, et j'aurais juré l'avoir vu étouffer un rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le patron refit irruption dans le bar. Cassidy nous intima le calme, mais Ashley persistait à vouloir pincer Agnès qui, toujours déçue de ne pas avoir pu servir Malefoy, s'était mise à la traiter de tous les noms.

\- "Un peu de tenue, les filles !"

Monsieur Donovan nous foudroie du regard. Statufiées, on s'attend toutes au pire, mais un raclement de chaise attire notre attention, et je vois Malefoy se lever.

\- "Elles ne font que s'amuser, Monsieur." L'apostrophe-t-il, désinvolte.

Puis il sort quelques gallions de sa poche avant de les tendre au proprio'. Ce dernier, des étoiles pleins les yeux, le remercie encore et encore avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

\- "Revenez quand vous voulez, Monsieur Malefoy !"

\- "Je n'y manquerai pas." Lui rétorque le dit-monsieur en me lançant un regard entendu.

Mon corps tout entier lui crie d'aller se faire voir.

La cloche tinte et une seconde plus tard, Malefoy quitte l'établissement. Je soupire de soulagement.

\- "Il n'a pas l'air aussi méchant que tu le prétends." Me balance Cassidy.

\- "Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était méchant ! C'est juste un pervers et un manipulateur !"

\- "Aaah ! C'est _lui_ le pervers dont vous étiez en train de parler !" S'exclame Ashley.

L'idée que Malefoy puisse être un pervers semble la ravir.

Je hausse les épaules, exaspérée, puis retourne à mes occupations. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fermeture !

 **XoX XoX XoX**

Le bistrot s'était doucement vidé : les clients quittaient leur table après avoir réglé la note, puis s'en était suivi le départ de Cassidy, Ashley, Sonia et Charlène. Monsieur Donovan, lui aussi pressé de rentrer, avait confié les clés à Agnès avant de transplaner à son tour. Par conséquent, nous étions chargées de tout mettre en ordre avant de quitter les lieux.

Je termine de balayer la salle tandis qu'Agnès mettait toutes les chaises sur les tables. Un dernier coup de balai, puis je file me changer et l'attends pour lui dire au revoir. Elle me rejoint, manifestement toujours remontée par cette histoire avec Malefoy, mais je préfère ne pas en parler, alors j'éteins la lumière et la laisse passer devant.

J'ai à peine le temps de fermer la porte avant de lui rendre les clés, que je l'entends étouffer un cri.

\- "Agnès ?!"

\- "Bonsoir, les filles." Nous salue l'homme qui était assis à la table numéro dix.

Oh mais... C'est le fameux pervers dont avait parlé Ashley !

\- "Il est tard, monsieur. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous."

Il m'ignore complètement et lorsque je le vois s'approcher d'Agnès, je me mets à fouiller mon sac à la recherche de ma baguette.

\- "Deux petites serveuses pour le prix d'une !" Chantonne-t-il.

Bordel ! Mais où est-ce que j'ai mis cette foutue baguette ! Soudain, l'épisode de la bibliothèque me revient : oh, non... Je ne l'ai tout de même pas fait tomber en trébuchant contre Malefoy, si ?! La panique engourdit mes gestes. Je ne suis sûre de rien, pourtant s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que je ne l'ai plus utilisée depuis le cours de Sortilèges. J'étais persuadée qu'elle était sagement rangée dans mon sac !

Mais pas le temps de ruminer, l'homme s'avance toujours et il finit par attraper Agnès.

\- "Agnès, ta baguette !"

Elle ne bouge pas. La peur a eu raison d'elle, et j'ai beau lui crier dessus, elle reste paralysée. Le client s'apprête à la tripoter quand, hors de moi, je m'interpose. Je me dresse entre eux, raide comme la justice.

\- "Laissez-la tranquille !"

Derrière moi, Agnès recule jusqu'au mur, les mains plaqués contre ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- "Ne sois pas pressée, ma mignonne ! Ton tour viendra." Son haleine alcoolisée m'écœure. "Après tout, ton patron a bien raison, c'est toi la plus jolie !"

Je lève le genou, prête à lui faire remonter les testicules dans l'estomac. Mais la dose de cocktails ingurgitée ne semble pas altérer ses réflexes puisqu'il me bloque immédiatement la jambe et presse furieusement ma cuisse.

J'entends Agnès pleurer, et je l'insulte intérieurement pour sa faiblesse et son manque de courage.

Je sens la main de l'agresseur remonter le long de ma cuisse, et j'agrippe ses épaules pour le pousser, sans succès. Je suis fatiguée, cette semaine avait été la pire de toutes. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Il frôle mon sous-vêtement de ses doigts, et je presse les paupières, priant le Ciel pour que le cauchemar cesse.

Un coup de vent remonte le long de mon échine, emportant avec lui la pression de la main baladeuse contre ma cuisse. Toujours sous le choc, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. J'entends des frôlements de tissus, puis le violent contact d'une chair contre une autre.

Je reprends instantanément mes esprits. Face à moi, Scorpius Malefoy avait plaqué l'homme contre le mur, sa main resserrant fermement le col de son blouson. Celui-ci avait la mâchoire amochée, et un filet de sang s'échappait de son nez.

Je cligne des yeux, ahurie de le voir surgir de nul part.

L'homme tente de se libérer, et Malefoy accède à sa requête en le poussant dans le tas d'ordures.

\- "Malefoy, attention !"

Mon avertissement est inutile car je vois déjà Malefoy sortir sa baguette, et désarmer son assaillant.

Deux enjambées me suffisent pour le rejoindre, mais Malefoy ne semble pas de cet avis. Il tend le bras pour m'empêcher d'avancer et regarde le client de la table dix reprendre sa baguette avant de tituber.

\- "Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ici, compris ?"

Humilié de s'être fait remettre à sa place, l'homme s'enfuit dans la ruelle. Un " _plop_ " caractéristique nous indique qu'il a transplané et, me souvenant de la présence d'Agnès, j'accours auprès elle.

Je l'aide à se relever, puis lui époussette sa robe. Je m'attends à la voir se jeter sur Malefoy, _son héros_ , mais elle se contente de me serrer dans ses bras avant de transplaner. J'imagine qu'elle doit avoir honte. Mais je ne lui en veux pas... C'est à moi que j'en veux ! Comment j'ai pu perdre ma baguette ?!

Je marmonne une flopée de jurons, quand soudain, une paire de bras m'encercle. Effrayée à l'idée que ce soit un autre agresseur, je me tortille dans tous les sens, mais un parfum de musc envahit l'atmosphère. C'est idiot, je sais que c'est débile, sauf que ça me détend et alors je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler sans retenue.

\- "Tu n'as rien ?"

La voix de Malefoy aurait pu gâcher l'instant, mais même pas. J'agrippe fermement sa chemise, le visage enfoui dans son cou. S'il me lâche, je serais foutue de m'étaler par terre. Il paraît lire dans mes pensées puisque je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi.

\- "Ça... Ça ne me ressemble pas, _ça_."

Et il s'en doute. Parce que, oui, ce n'est pas mon genre de pleurer, et encore moins de laisser quelqu'un s'en prendre à moi de la sorte.

\- "Je sais."

\- "Merci, Scorpius."

Son prénom ne m'écorche pas la bouche. J'aurais pu le croire, mais ça ne fait rien. Au contraire, c'est _naturel_. Ça n'a rien d'étrange.

Il pourrait se vanter de m'avoir entendue l'appeler par son prénom, cependant il se contente de poser une main sur ma tête, et c'est à ce moment précis que je réalise la chaleur de son souffle contre ma peau.

\- "Pas de quoi."

Ses mots se brisent contre mon cou lâchement exposé, puis sans les contrôler, mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille.

\- "Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'étais pas intervenu."

\- "N'y pense plus."

Je relève la tête et affronte son regard tempête. Ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux noirs, puis je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus fort.

\- "Viens, on rentre."

J'approuve sa décision, m'écarte lentement et ramasse mon sac avant de le suspendre sur mon épaule.

\- "Pourquoi tu es venu au bar, ce soir ?" Ma question le fait sourire. "Je n'ai pratiquement pas travaillé de la semaine. J'avais justement peur de te croiser..."

\- "Carrément ? Je te fais peur ?" Dit-il, un brin amusé.

\- "C'est... C'est pas ça !" Je me retiens de le frapper. "J'ai repris seulement ce soir, avoue que c'est assez _louche_ de te voir traîner dans le coin le jour où j'y retourne !"

\- "Ah..." Il soupire, puis sort ma baguette de sa poche. "J'aurais dû te la rendre plus tôt, mais tu étais déjà partie te préparer pour le boulot, et je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons. Les autres auraient trouvé ça _bizarre_ que je te cherche."

\- "Tu aurais dû la confier à Rose !"

Je la lui arrache des mains et la range dans mon sac.

\- "Rose était partie dîner avec Lily. Je l'ai trouvée par hasard... Je m'étais penché pour refaire mes lacets, puis je l'ai aperçue sous l'armoire à côté de la table où vous étiez en train d'étudier." M'explique-t-il sans tenir compte de mon regard sévère. "J'aurais pu la donner à Rose, c'est vrai... Mais je me suis dit que ce serait une occasion de venir te voir, ici."

On dirait qu'il est fier de lui, et ça me fait bouillonner de rage.

\- "Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?"

A bout de nerfs, je tape du pied par terre et m'apprête à partir, mais il me saisit le poignet et me fait pivoter.

\- "Tu aurais préféré que je la donne à Rose, et qu'elle se mette à te chercher partout pour finalement se rendre compte que tu avais quitté le château ? Ça aurait mis ton secret en danger, Wells !"

Il... Il a raison ! Merlin, il a mille fois raison ! Je me traite d'attardée, puis le fixe indéfiniment.

\- "Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?"

Il fait mine de réfléchir, puis s'approche et me tapote la tête.

\- "Parce que tu es ma petite serveuse attitrée."

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour : je le repousse vivement, rajuste mon sac sur mon épaule et tourne les talons.

\- "On rentre !"

Il ne se le fait pas répéter. On traverse le village sorcier dans un mutisme total, et très vite, à ma grande joie, on atteint les grilles de l'école.

Je suis étonnée de le voir me devancer jusqu'au petit chemin _secret_ que MCgonagall avait fait ouvrir spécialement pour moi. Je comprends alors que c'est par là que _Môsieur Malefoy_ passe, lui aussi.

\- "Ne me dis pas que tu l'as retranscrit sur la Carte des Maraudeurs..."

\- "Je suis tombé sur ce passage cette année, le soir de la rentrée. Et, non, je n'en ai pas parlé aux autres."

Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe.

\- "Tu vas me faire croire que, ça aussi, c'était _par hasard_ , hein ? Permets-moi d'en douter..."

\- "Tsss... Albus avait fait tomber la cage de mon chat, et cet imbécile s'était enfui dans cette direction. J'ai mis un temps fou à le retrouver, et il était juste là." Il me montre du doigt un gigantesque oranger. "Perché là-haut. Albus et Daniel avaient cherché dans tout le parc, mais c'est finalement moi qui l'ai retrouvé. C'est là que j'ai remarqué ce petit chemin. J'admets que c'est difficile d'accès, et les arbres et buissons le cachent suffisamment bien. Mais bon..."

Oui, _mais bon_ , il a fallu qu'il le trouve et qu'il me hante nuit et jour !

On continue de marcher, et c'est exténuée par toutes ces péripéties, que je pousse la porte dissimulée sous une fenêtre du château. J'allais, enfin, me séparer de Malefoy, quand soudain il me saisit la main.

\- "Méfie-toi, Lily fait sa ronde, ce soir. Tu pourrais la croiser, elle ou un autre Préfet."

Je retire ma main de la sienne et plisse les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit arrêter ces élans. Parce que, oui, oui et encore oui, il me met mal à l'aise ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Cassidy avait raison...

\- "Malefoy, je suis Préfète-en-chef. Les rondes, c'est moi qui les mets en place ! Je connais parfaitement le trajet qu'emprunte chaque Préfet !"

Sur ces mots, je l'abandonne à son sort, sachant pertinemment que, lui, fera appel à la Carte ensorcelée des Potter.


	3. Chapter 3 : Une journée à Poudlard

**Chapitre 3 : Une journée à Poudlard**

L'école était en effervescence. Personne ne tenait en place, et les professeurs ainsi que les directeurs de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang s'étaient effacés pour le reste de la journée. Minerva MCgonagall semblait faire suffisamment confiance à ses préfets. Mais lorsque je vois combien les élèves sont déchainés, je me demande encore si cette journée spéciale était une bonne idée.

Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur Albus et les autres pour m'épauler. Même si, parfois, ils se laissaient aller. Le repas d'accueil dans la Grande salle nous avait pris une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et à présent, j'essayais tant bien que mal de rassembler tous les élèves dans le hall.

Debout sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier principal, je m'égosillais à en perdre haleine. Si les élèves de Poudlard savaient à quel point je pouvais être _dangereuse_ , ceux de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, eux, persistaient à bavarder et chahuter. Alors, décidée à me faire entendre, je prends ma baguette et après avoir gratifié ma gorge d'un _Sonorus_ , je réussis à faire taire l'assemblée.

\- "Bien. Vous avez eu droit au discours de bienvenue, donc je vous propose de passer aux choses sérieuses !"

Une vague d'enthousiasme parcourt l'auditoire.

\- "Plusieurs salles de cours ont été aménagées spécialement pour cette journée. Vous pourrez aller vous faire prédire votre avenir. Ou encore visiter les cachots hantés. Aller profiter des activités aquatiques prévues près du lac. Voir même jouer au Quidditch avant de découvrir les ateliers d'arts et musiques situés dans le parc. Puis, pourquoi pas, profiter d'une pause au salon de thé qui se trouve sous les arcades du château !"

La foule bout d'impatience, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- "Il y a, bien sûr, d'autres surprises qui vous attendent ! Une visite du château vous est aussi proposée, elle vous permettra de découvrir les autres ateliers et jeux que renferment les salles de classe."

\- "Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?!" Me crie une élève de Beauxbâtons.

\- "Les Préfètes Zorah et Lily sont chargées de la visite guidée. Ceux qui veulent commencer par ça sont priés de les rejoindre tout de suite."

Un premier groupe d'élèves se sépare du lot, et j'attends le signal de Zorah avant de poursuivre.

\- "Albus et Daniel seront ravis de vous accompagner jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Alors, les amateurs de sport, c'est le moment de vous manifester !"

Je vois plusieurs garçons se ruer vers mes collègues.

\- "Pour les activités extérieures, je vous laisse entre les mains de Hugo, Marc et Anne. Ils se feront une joie de vous indiquer où se trouve chaque stand !"

Cette fois-ci, ceux sont les filles de Beauxbâtons qui se distinguent parmi les volontaires.

\- "Et enfin, Marie et Alexandre sont disposés à vous orienter vers la salle de Divination, ainsi qu'aux cachots hantés !"

Le brouhaha des conversations s'atténue tandis que le dernier groupe s'éloigne en direction du premier étage.

Néanmoins, une bande de jeunes filles est toujours plantée en bas des marches. Je fronce les sourcils et descends les rejoindre quand, à quelques mètres, je les entends glousser. Je suis le regard de l'une d'entre elles, et manque de tomber à la renverse en voyant Scorpius Malefoy assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, un livre à la main.

\- "Vas-y, toi, demande-lui !"

Je toussote pour attirer leur attention.

\- "Je peux vous aider ?"

\- "Euh... Oui." Me répond une blonde en rajustant son chapeau bleu-ciel. "Le garçon, là-bas, on aimerait qu'il nous accompagne."

\- "Désolée, ce n'est qu'un _simple_ élève. Ce n'est pas un représentant officiel de l'école, et il n'a rien à voir avec l'organisation de cet événement."

Les filles affichent clairement leur déception, et j'en arrive à me sentir désolée pour elles. Je m'apprêtais à leur proposer de les accompagner moi-même, mais la vue de Malefoy en train de glander m'irrite.

\- "Attendez-moi ici."

Je parcours rapidement la distance qui nous sépare, puis me racle bruyamment la gorge.

\- "Malefoy..."

\- "Oui, c'est bon. Ne refais plus _ça_ avec ta gorge, je sais que tu es là."

\- "Tsss... J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un _petit_ service." Je lui enlève son livre des mains, lui pousse les jambes et m'assois.

\- "Tu plaisantes ?"

\- "Ecoute... Je dois constamment faire le tour du château et du parc pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien..."

\- "Oui bah, ça, c'est dû à ta maladie incurable qui consiste à vouloir tout contrôler." M'interrompt-il avant de reprendre son bouquin.

Je le fusille du regard.

\- "Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un groupe. Et ces filles, là, insistent pour que tu sois leur guide. Tu ne vas tout de même pas te plaindre ?! Une dizaine de jolies françaises rien que pour toi !" Je rapproche mon visage du sien, comme si la proximité pouvait me permettre de déchiffrer son expression.

\- "Non."

\- "Hein ?!" Je rabats ma main sur son crâne. "Tu pourrais faire un effort, non ?!"

\- "Je ne suis ni préfet, ni ton esclave !"

\- "J'ai été ta serveuse, hier soir !" Je ne suis pas sûre de mon argument...

\- "Tu as fait _ton travail_ !"

\- "Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte, hein ?!"

\- "Du temps."

\- "Tu n'es vraiment... Qu'un égoïste !" Je venais de crier, attirant le regard des filles de Beauxbâtons qui, j'en suis sûre, doivent me prendre pour une folle.

\- "Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?"

 _Quoi_ ?! Il veut marchander ?!

\- "Je te rappelle que je suis le seul à connaître ton secret, et je te rends déjà service en le préservant. De plus, je t'ai sauvée la mise, hier. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"

Je pourrais le gifler, et dire aux filles de rejoindre un autre groupe. Sauf que je ne suis pas du genre à baisser les bras, et j'aime faire plaisir aux autres, alors, résignée, je prends mon courage à deux mains et affronte les orbes marmoréennes de Malefoy.

\- "Je t'accorderai une chose. Une seule. A toi de choisir."

Ma dignité vient de prendre un sale coup. Malefoy me nargue d'un sourire victorieux, puis se lève.

\- "Très bien. Je déciderai de ce que ce sera le moment venu."

Je baisse la tête et me mords la lèvre, tandis qu'il part retrouver le groupe de filles hystériques.

 **XoX XoX XoX**

Une heure et demi plus tard, j'avais déjà fait une ronde dans le château, et réalisé qu'au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait, les élèves se dispersaient au grès de leurs envies. C'est loin de m'enchanter, et j'envisage sérieusement de faire la morale à mes confrères et consœurs qui, pris au jeu, ont fini par profiter de la journée plutôt que d'encadrer les différents groupes dont ils étaient responsables.

Exaspérée, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Je voulais m'assurer qu'aucun élève ne s'y était introduit, mais des cris en provenance des arcades me poussent à rebrousser chemin.

Une fois sur place, je constate un foutoir sans nom.

\- "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?!"

La scène se fige, et une élève de Poufsouffle daigne enfin me répondre.

\- "Karen ! Les garçons s'amusent à semer la zizanie !"

Les coupables bafouillent des explications que je ne suis pas disposée à entendre. Ni une, ni deux, je leur ordonne de me suivre à l'intérieur.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de foutre en l'air l'activité prévue par les filles ?!"

\- "On ne faisait rien de mal !" S'exclame un élève de Serdaigle. "On essayait juste d'amuser la galerie !"

\- "Oui, c'est vrai ! Elles se plaignent tout le temps parce qu'elles savent que tu les soutiendras quoiqu'il arrive !" Rajoute un autre de Gryffondor. "Elles ne nous ont pas laissé le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elles nous ont directement demander de dégager !"

\- "Ça suffit ! Allez vous défouler ailleurs !"

Ils me fixent un long moment. Je ne bronche pas et attends qu'ils s'exécutent.

\- "De toute façon, tu es toujours de leur côté."

\- "Oui, y en a marre de cette injustice."

\- "Tu penses qu'au bien-être des filles ! Tu te fiches de savoir ce qu'on veut !"

\- "Tu ne prends même pas la peine de nous écouter ! Tu ne fais que nous persécuter à longueur de journée !"

J'encaisse la flopée de reproches, les poings serrés.

\- "Venez, on se casse."

Je les regarde partir, et je n'en tire aucune fierté.

\- "Ils ont raison, tu sais ?" Me dit une voix suivie d'une ribambelle de gloussements.

\- "Tiens, tiens... Malefoy et son harem."

Il sourit, puis dit aux filles que la promenade est finie. Elles se jettent sur lui pour lui embrasser la joue et, à contre cœur, s'en vont en faisant de grands signes d'adieux.

\- "Tu as du succès, c'est indéniable."

\- "J'ai toujours eu du succès." Me répond-t-il avant de me rejoindre. "Ils ont raison. Tu devrais les écouter, parfois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été une petite fille persécutée par les garçons de son orphelinat, que tu dois aujourd'hui les traiter injustement."

\- "Je vois qu'Albus sait tenir sa langue..."

\- "Ne lui en veux pas. En même temps, ça se voit que tu fais une fixette."

\- "Ils dérangeaient les filles ! C'est elles qui ont eu l'idée de faire ce salon de thé. Je n'ai pas envie de voir leurs efforts tomber à l'eau."

\- "Sauf que..." Malefoy m'oblige à tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. "Elles sont débordées. Tu ne penses pas qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue ?"

Je vois une multitude d'élèves qui ne sont pas encore servis, et j'entends même les filles paniquées s'excuser en boucle pour l'attente.

C'est moi ou Scorpius Malefoy est du genre observateur ? Je jette mon amour-propre aux orties, et cours à l'encontre du groupe de garçons que j'avais tantôt réprimandé.

\- "Attendez, s'il-vous-plaît !"

Ils me toisent d'un air blasé, mais ça ne suffit pas à me rebuter.

\- "Je... J'aimerais que vous aidiez les filles pour le service, au salon de thé."

J'attends fébrilement leur réponse, sans succès. D'un même mouvement, ils me tournent le dos et m'abandonne comme une mal-propre.

C'était prévisible... Je fais demi-tour, dépasse Malefoy, retrousse mes manches et me rends jusqu'aux arcades.

\- "Les filles, calmez-vous. Je vais vous aider !"

Toutes me remercient et, apparemment, ma présence les remotive. Je me mets immédiatement au travail : je débarrasse, apporte les menus, fais des propositions de boissons et en-cas, aide au barbecue et sers les élèves affamés. Certaines me regardent, subjuguées. Je suis aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, et pour cause : j'avais l'impression d'être au travail -les ivrognes en moins-.

Malheureusement, nous manquons toujours de main d'œuvre... Mais j'ai à peine le temps d'y penser que Malefoy fait son entrée.

J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant prendre une théière, puis servir un groupe de Durmstrang. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa présence qui en est la cause, mais le reste des garçons que j'avais envoyé balader se joint à nous, et chacun s'applique à dépanner autant qu'il peut.

La magie entre filles et garçons semble opérer, et c'est dans la bonne humeur que le service continue. Après m'être assurée que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, je délaisse le salon de thé et m'en vais jeter un œil aux stands d'arts et musiques.

\- "Alors, c'est bon ? Tu as réussi à en avoir une ?"

Merlin, je rêve ! Un groupe d'élèves s'était attroupé sous l'immense pommier situé à une dizaine de mètres de l'atelier de peinture. L'un d'eux se tenait perché en haut d'une échelle, et à cet instant précis je me demande pourquoi Diable n'ont-ils pas fait usage de la magie pour cueillir ces fichues pommes ?!

J'étais sur le point de les gronder, quand soudain l'échelle vacille dangereusement.

\- "Attention !"

Je me projette en avant et, préparée au pire, bloque l'échelle avec mon poignet. La douleur me vrille le bras, mais le tout semble se stabiliser.

\- "Bon sang !" Je monte quelques marches et attrape le garçon par la cheville. "Tu aurais pu te faire mal ! Descends !"

Il obéit sans broncher, puis s'excuse avant de rejoindre ses amis. Je le vois sortir une pomme de sa poche et la tendre à une jeune fille coiffée d'un béret bleu. Quelque chose me dit qu'il cherchait à l'impressionner, et cette pensée me conforte dans le fait que les garçons sont vraiment stupides...

 **XoX XoX XoX**

Le soleil se couche enfin, et tous les élèves se regroupent dans le hall. Je ne pensais pas y survivre, mais c'est fait ! Malgré les aléas, cette journée restera gravée dans les mémoires !

\- "Viens, Karen ! C'est l'heure de la photo !"

Epuisée mais heureuse, je prends la main de Rose et la laisse me guider parmi la foule en délire. Nous rejoignons Albus et Hugo, et un rire me fend les lèvres lorsque je vois Malefoy entouré de ses prétendantes françaises -sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily-.

Une fois le moment immortalisé, je me faufile tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'escalier et confie le reste des opérations à mes collègues Préfets. Je suis certaine que le banquet se passera bien. Les directeurs et professeurs les aident à rapatrier tout le monde dans la Grande salle, et j'aperçois MCgonagall me saluer d'un signe de tête. Je m'incline légèrement en guise de réponse, puis m'éclipse à l'étage.

Je déambule tranquillement dans les couloirs, et le calme qui y règne m'apaise. Dire que je suis fatiguée serait un euphémisme. Je ne sens plus mes jambes et mon poignet me lance furieusement. Mais tout cela n'a aucune importance. La satisfaction prend le pas sur tout le reste. J'aurais aimé que Cassidy et les autres soient là... Je suis sûre que Cassie aurait bien taquiné les filles de Beauxbâtons. L'imaginer les rembarrer me fait rire à en perdre haleine.

\- "Wow... La Préfète diabolique se lâche."

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Malefoy. Ce " _wow_ " ne m'est pas étranger, et cette voix encore moins.

\- "Je pensais à mes collègues."

\- "Ah, oui. C'est vrai qu'elles ont le don de te faire rire. J'ai pu le constater, hier soir."

\- "Tu n'assistes pas au banquet ?" Je continue de marcher, ses pas soutenant les miens dans un rythme parfait.

\- "Manifestement, non."

\- "Et pourquoi ?"

\- "Je te cherchais."

Je m'arrête, le souffle coupé.

\- "Et je t'ai trouvée."

Il profite de mon étonnement pour me rattraper, puis me toise de ses orbes insondables. Ça y est, il me met mal à l'aise !

\- "J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir réussi là où tu as échoué." Murmure-t-il.

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Les garçons... Ils ont refusé de t'aider. Mais j'ai su les convaincre."

Ça ne me surprend pas. Après tout, il est très apprécié par ses camarades. Les garçons le respectent énormément.

\- "Tu ne me remercies pas ?"

Je suis statufiée. Je ne pipe pas mot, et mon cœur s'affole de plus belle lorsque je le vois approcher sa main de mon visage. L'appréhension parvient à me remettre les idées en place et, incommodée, je le repousse violemment. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre puisqu'il revient à la charge et me plaque contre le mur, ses bras de part et d'autre de ma tête.

\- "Laisse-moi !"

Je le pousse, encore et encore, furieuse. Il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec moi ! Je ne suis pas sa chose !

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!"

Pour toute réponse, il me saisit fermement le poignet, me faisant hurler de douleur.

\- " _Ça_ !" Il remonte ma manche, ses traits crispés par la colère. "Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue te jeter sur cette putain d'échelle ?!" Il lève mon poignet, à présent violacé et gonflé. "Tu es complètement givrée ! Comment tu as pu laisser ça comme ça ?!"

J'ai la bouche entrouverte, mais les mots me manquent.

\- "Viens."

Je me laisse faire, les yeux rivés sur son dos. Une minute plus tard, nous voilà à l'infirmerie. Madame Myst, l'infirmière, était partie dîner et, épuisée, je tourne les talons quand, tout à coup, Malefoy me retient.

Il encercle ma taille et me soulève jusqu'à une chaise.

\- "J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me toucher !"

\- "Tais-toi."

Non mais, je rêve ?!

Il s'accroupit face à moi et me prend la main. Le contact de sa paume contre la mienne m'électrise. La nausée ne tarde pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Mais mon embarras revient au galop lorsque je le vois prendre un peu d'onguent pour l'appliquer doucement sur ma blessure.

\- "Ça brûle."

\- "Tais-toi, Wells."

Je me retiens de le défigurer d'un coup de genou bien placé.

\- "Tu me fatigues, Malefoy."

\- "Chut."

\- "Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours dans les parages ?"

Il soupire et referme le pot d'onguent.

\- "Je n'y peux rien si tu es constamment sur mon chemin."

\- "N'importe quoi..." Je retire vivement ma main de la sienne et croise les jambes.

\- "Je commence à croire que c'est le destin."

Je lève les yeux au ciel et, parce que, là, c'en est trop, je me lève et quitte l'infirmerie.

L'incompréhension me tord l'estomac. Je lui en foutrais, moi, du destin ! Je mets machinalement une main dans ma poche et mes doigts heurtent un bout de tissu. Ah, oui... Le mouchoir. Je l'avais lavé et plié. J'attendais une occasion pour le lui rendre...

J'expire de mécontentement, puis retourne vite à l'infirmerie où je le retrouve allongé sur un lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- "Tiens !"

Je lui balance son mouchoir au visage et repars aussitôt. Une bonne chose de faite !


	4. Chapter 4 : Le secret de Rose

**Chapitre 4 : Le secret de Rose**

Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, l'ambiance battait son plein au Cat's eye. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Cassidy et, à cette occasion, Monsieur Donovan avait restreint le nombre de clients. Oh, évidemment, lorsque Malefoy s'était présenté, personne -à part moi- n'avait jugé bon de le jeter dehors. C'est donc dépitée que je regarde Agnès se déhancher dans la salle, ses mouvements rythmés par le dernier album des Wizards Sisters.

L'agression dont nous avions été victimes semble lui être sortie de la tête. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, j'ai su que cette histoire avait fini par remonter jusqu'aux oreilles de mon patron. J'ai été surprise étant donné que ni Agnès, ni moi, n'en avions parlé. Par conséquent... C'était sûrement Malefoy, le _cafteur_.

J'aurais pu le lui reprocher. J'aurais _dû_ le lui reprocher. Mais je dois admettre que, depuis quelques jours, le bar me paraît moins miteux et la clientèle avait radicalement changé. Monsieur Donovan a donc décidé de prendre en compte les remarques de _Môsieur Malefoy_. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que le fait de considérer l'héritier d'une riche et célèbre famille dans ses clients, avait amené le propriétaire du Cat's eye à redorer l'image de son bistrot.

Quoiqu'il en soit, un certain changement avait opéré, et tandis que je me presse à servir les dernières tables encore en attente de leurs boissons, j'entends Cassidy m'appeler.

Je l'ignore. Oui, parce que je sais pertinemment ce qu'elle va me demander. Elle espère me voir danser. Et, _ça_ , il en est hors de question ! Surtout pas devant Malefoy !

Sauf qu'elle s'en fiche pas mal de mon avis. Elle me saisit par la taille et me traîne jusqu'à la piste de danse improvisée au milieu de la pièce. Je sens le regard de Malefoy qui me transperce de part en part. Ce pervers dégénéré !

\- "Détends-toi, Karen ! C'est mon anniversaire, fais-moi plaisir ! Lâche-toi un peu !" Me supplie Cassie.

Je tente de lui échapper, mais en vain.

\- "Cassie... Tu m'as déjà obligée à porter des couettes, soit-disant parce que c'est _le thème de ta soirée d'anniversaire_ ! Alors, non, je ne vais pas, en prime, danser !"

Elle fait la moue, déçue. Je me mordille la lèvre, résiste de toutes mes forces, puis lui tourne le dos si vivement que mes couettes me claquent le visage.

\- "Laisse, Cass'. Mademoiselle est coincée."

La remarque d'Agnès me désarçonne. Et c'est encore pire lorsque j'entends Cassidy l'approuver, une once de malice éraillant sa voix.

Moi, coincée ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher devant tous ces inconnus ! Et surtout pas devant _l'autre abruti de pervers_ !

\- "Vous êtes dures, les filles. Je suis sûre que _Karen_ sait s'amuser."

Malefoy... Il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de m'appeler par mon prénom chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici.

\- "Vous vous trompez, jeune homme !" Réplique Agnès. "C'est une vraie sainte-ni-touche !"

Je serre les poings et fais tout pour ne pas céder.

\- "C'est bon, ça suffit ! Vous voyez bien que vous la mettez mal à l'aise." Intervient Cassie.

" _Mal à l'aise_ " ? S'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas dire lorsque j'étais en présence de Malefoy, c'était bien celle-là !

Je m'apprête à prouver à Agnès que, parfaitement, je sais parfois m'amuser, quand soudain je me heurte au regard bourré d'autosatisfaction de Malefoy.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour détaler comme un lapin derrière le comptoir, et m'atteler au dressage du dessert.

\- "Tu vois, Cass' ? Je te l'avais dit... Ka..." Agnès n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : je lui balance de la chantilly en pleine figure.

\- "Wow... Tu vises bien, Mademoiselle la Préfète-en-chef." Me félicite Malefoy, le pouce levé en guise de victoire.

Je crève d'envie de le bombarder lui aussi de crème fouettée, mais j'imagine que ça lui procurerait un plaisir malsain, alors j'évite.

\- "Karen !" Hurle Agnès en se ruant sur moi.

\- "Jenkins !" L'apostrophe notre patron. "Tu l'as mérité, alors ne fais pas ta susceptible. Va te laver !"

Agnès fulmine de rage puis, non sans me foudroyer du regard, court se réfugier dans l'arrière-salle. Son départ laisse place à un fou rire générale.

Quelques instants plus tard, Cassidy souffle ses vingt-trois bougies, et fond presque en larmes lorsque je lui offre son cadeau : un bracelet en argent gravé de ses initiales.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, puis attrape l'appareil photo magique qu'Ashley avait apporté.

\- "Et maintenant, photos !"

J'essaye de me dérober, mais c'est peine perdue. Charlène nous mitraille de flashs. Heureusement, il était tard et tous les clients étaient partis. Tous, hormis Malefoy...

\- "Karen ?"

Je déglutis en l'entendant, encore une fois, prononcer mon prénom.

\- "Il est temps de payer ta dette."

Je prie pour que le plafond s'effondre sur lui.

\- "Cassidy ? Pourriez-vous prendre une photo de Karen et moi, s'il-vous-plaît ?"

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête, néanmoins Cassie ne semble pas disposée à me secourir.

\- "Bien sûr ! Allez, Karen ! Va t'assoir près de _ton ami_ !"

\- "Ce n'est pas _mon ami_ !" J'articule clairement, mais elle s'en fout.

Elle me pousse jusqu'à la chaise que Malefoy venait de tirer, puis braque l'appareil photo sur nous.

\- "Tu aurais pu trouver mieux pour me faire rembourser ma dette."

\- "Tu crois ? Pourtant l'idée m'avait l'air excellente ! L'occasion ne risque pas de se représenter !" Minaude Malefoy en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Oh non, ça recommence ! Je me sens de nouveau mal à l'aise ! Je fais tout mon possible pour conserver mon calme, et me rassure en me disant que ça ne va durer qu'une seconde.

\- "Arrête _ça_ !"

\- "Quoi ?"

\- "De bouger tes doigts sur mon épaule !"

Il fait comme si de rien n'était et, comble de l'insolence, continue de faire courir ses doigts le long de mon épaule dénudée.

\- "Souriez !"

Cassidy attend manifestement un sourire de ma part, sauf que j'en suis incapable. Cette proximité avec Malefoy m'incommode. J'ai envie de disparaitre.

\- "Karen, souris ! Ne fais pas durer la photo simplement pour le plaisir d'être collée à ce charmant garçon !"

Pardon ?! Je sens mes joues s'empourprer, et j'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier vient d'être jeté dans un chaudron en ébullition. Il est temps d'en finir avec ces idioties : je lève fièrement la tête, affronte l'objectif et... Difficilement, douloureusement, j'étire mes lèvres en un sourire crispé.

\- "Hop ! C'est fait !"

Cassie tend la photographie à Malefoy. Celui-ci me laisse à peine le temps d'y jeter un œil, il l'évente rapidement, puis la met dans sa poche.

\- "Hey bien quoi, _Karen_ ? Tu n'arrives déjà plus à te décoller de moi ?"

L'information met un peu de temps à atteindre mon cerveau, mais je finis par réaliser qu'il empestait toujours mon espace vital.

Recouverte de honte, je me lève et me précipite derrière le comptoir. De l'eau. J'ai besoin d'un grand verre d'eau !

 **XoX XoX XoX**

Si on m'avait dit que cette année, j'allais constamment devoir supporter la présence malsaine de Malefoy, j'aurais frappé la personne puis l'aurais piétinée en hurlant de rire.

Et, même si j'étais persuadée qu'il faisait tout son possible pour soutenir chacun de mes pas, j'ai fini par réaliser que c'était faux. Il ne me suivait pas partout où j'allais, et ne faisait pas exprès de se trouver dans les parages. Je l'aurais pourtant juré, mais pas du tout. Par conséquent, je profitais de chacune de ses absences. C'étaient mes seuls moments de répit. Des instants précieux durant lesquels je pouvais être simplement moi, et non _la Karen_ hantée par le spectre de Malefoy et de son éventuelle trahison.

C'est donc débordante de joie que je me promène dans les couloirs du château en compagnie de Rose. Pas de Malefoy à l'horizon, et c'est tant mieux !

\- "S'il-te-plaît... Prends-là."

Je sens Rose ralentir la cadence. Elle semble intriguée par quelque chose. Je lui attrape le bras et tente d'attirer son attention, mais c'est loupé. Je cherche du regard ce qui la préoccupe, et vois la Poufsouffle que j'avais secourue l'autre jour, debout face un Malefoy imperturbable.

\- "S'il-te-plaît... J'aimerais beaucoup que tu la lises." Dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Je m'apprête à demander à Lily pourquoi est-ce qu'on espionne Malefoy et cette fille, mais je sens ses doigts presser furieusement mon bras.

\- "Ça va faire deux ans que je suis amoureuse de toi alors, s'il-te-plaît, accepte." Ajoute la jeune fille, la lettre soigneusement pliée toujours tendue vers Malefoy.

Je la plains d'être tombée amoureuse de ce pervers manipulateur puis, curieuse malgré moi, je fixe Malefoy. Il ne va tout de même pas l'envoyer promener, si ?! Elle est si touchante... Ce serait un crime de lui faire du mal !

\- "Accepte de sortir avec moi, je t'en prie."

J'encourage secrètement l'élève de Poufsouffle, et la pression qu'exerce Rose sur mon bras me rappelle tout à coup sa présence. Je baisse les yeux vers elle et constate que des larmes bordent ses cils. Oh non... Pas ma Rosie !

Je me mords la lèvre, furieuse de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que ma meilleure amie était... Etait... Etait amoureuse de ce crétin ! J'ose à peine le croire, elle qui est si intelligente, si généreuse. Comment, par Merlin, peut-elle avoir des sentiments pour ce baratineur de première ?!

Je reporte mon attention sur la scène quand, soudain, je croise le regard de Malefoy. J'aimerais lui faire comprendre qu'il est en train de causer du tort à Rose, et qu'entre la tristesse d'une Poufsouffle et celle de ma meilleure amie, je choisis d'épargner Rose !

Sauf qu'il lui est impossible de lire dans mes pensées. Il tourne la tête et met les mains dans ses poches.

\- "Désolé. En vérité, j'ai des goûts assez spéciaux." Dit-il, tandis que la Poufsouffle rougissait à vue d'œil. "J'aime les petites serveuses qui portent des tenues aguicheuses. Je suis un pervers, et j'aime moi-même porter des habits extravagants et m'exhiber."

J'ouvre grand la bouche, estomaquée par ses propos. Je crois rêver, mais le rire de Rose m'indique le contraire.

Malefoy tourne les talons, or son discours ne semble pas avoir rebuté la jeune fille qui, déterminée, le rattrape.

\- "Je... Je suis prête à tout accepter ! Je ferais ce que tu voudras. Je pourrais devenir celle qui te fait fantasmer !"

Je suis abattue... Elle se rabaisse volontairement, et pourquoi ? Pour que Malefoy daigne lui accorder une once d'intérêt ? Ça me dégoûte !

\- "Non, j'en doute."

Et il s'en va, abandonnant la malheureuse à ses pleurs.

Je hoche la tête, exaspérée, puis donne un coup de coude à Rose.

\- "C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de rire."

\- "Tu le... Le savais, toi ?" S'esclaffe-t-elle. "Que Scorpius aimait s'exhiber ?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "Franchement, Rose... Allez, viens !"

Je l'entraîne avec moi, l'esprit tourmenté par le secret de Rose. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas la seule à faire des cachoteries !

J'aurais pu lui en toucher deux mots, mais je me dis que si elle ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est soit parce qu'elle n'en a pas encore pris conscience. Soit parce qu'elle préfère garder ça pour elle. Et, concernant les secrets, je suis loin d'être irréprochable.

 **XoX XoX XoX**

Très vite, le week-end consacré à Pré-au-Lard arrive et, évidemment, je suis dans tous mes états. Les troisièmes années sont survoltés, ils jubilent à l'idée de découvrir le village sorcier et c'est à coups de menaces que je les calme.

\- "Hey, oh ! Joshua Rings ! Oui, toi ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu pousser tes camarades ?!"

Le Serpentard en question se crispe. Tsss... Tous des sauvages !

\- "C'est bon, Karen... Je te rappelle que tu as décidé de ne pas venir. Alors, file ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de la sortie." Intervient Albus, renfrogné.

Je lui souris, désolée d'avoir interféré, mais je reste tout de même là à surveiller le tas d'élèves qui, un à un, montrent leur autorisation de sortie à Zorah et Daniel.

Une heure plus tard, Albus et Anne ouvre la marche et le hall se vide. Au même moment, Lily, suivie de Rose, me saute au cou.

\- "Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?" Me demande-t-elle.

\- "Non. Je vais en profiter pour terminer mes devoirs et réviser un peu."

Je lui tapote gentiment la tête, et elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'éclipser. Rose me salue d'un signe de la main, puis s'en va rejoindre sa cousine.

Je les regarde distraitement marcher le long de l'allée principale du parc, et décide de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à l'escalier.

J'aurais aimé les accompagner, mais j'ai pris du retard dans mes devoirs. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller ! J'avais beau être lessivée par mes soirées au travail, je devais à tout prix garder la tête froide.

Je croise des élèves de sixième année descendant les marches, et leur annonce qu'ils ont manqué l'heure à laquelle était prévue la sortie. Ils essayent de me convaincre de les laisser y aller, mais je refuse. Mécontents, ils poursuivent leur chemin et vont s'assoir sur le banc en pierre situé près de la Grande salle.

\- "Sérieusement... Ils n'avaient qu'à être à l'heure !"

Je m'accoude à la rambarde du balcon, puis les observe jaser à mon sujet.

\- "Tu as encore fait le tyran ?"

Je manque de basculer dans le vide, mais une main attrape mon chemisier avant de me tirer en arrière.

\- "Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire que de me tourmenter ?!"

Malefoy croise les bras et me toise de toute sa _grande_ et _intimidante_ personne. Prétentieux de Serpentard !

\- "Je viens de te sauver la vie."

\- "Oh oui, vraiment ? Remarque, c'est la moindre des choses étant donné que c'est à cause de toi si j'ai failli tomber !"

\- "Allons, allons... Tu étais perchée dans les nuages, je n'y peux rien."

Je l'ignore. Il m'insupporte. Je ne veux plus le voir. C'est lui que je vais pousser par delà la rambarde ! Tout à fait ! Et je ferais passer ça pour un vulgaire accident...

\- "Et si tu me disais plutôt à quoi tu pensais ?"

\- "Malefoy..." J'expire, blasée. "Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu, l'espace d'une seconde, te faire croire que j'avais envie de discuter avec toi ? Parce que, si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse."

\- "Tu m'as espionné, lorsque j'étais avec cette fille de Poufsouffle."

J'étouffe un juron.

\- "Je ne t'ai pas _espionné_ ! C'est Rose qui s'était arrêtée, et je..."

Son regard m'interroge, mais je préfère me taire plutôt que de trahir le secret de ma meilleure amie.

\- "Tu me fatigues, Malefoy..."

Je m'appuie de nouveau contre la rambarde, puis pose mon menton sur mes avants-bras.

\- "D'ailleurs, tu étais en train d'espionner ce groupe d'élèves." Dit-il.

Je lui marmonne d'aller se faire voir, et me redresse légèrement.

\- "Je n'en peux plus... Je ne peux plus te supporter. Je sens que je vais craquer. Je vais tout avouer aux autres, comme ça je n'aurais plus à subir ce petit jeu."

Je le dévisage, mais il ne laisse rien filtrer. J'espérais le décourager, l'intimider, je ne sais pas... Sauf que c'est Scorpius Malefoy, et rien ne semble l'atteindre.

\- "Pfff... Tu le sais, hein ? Que j'en suis incapable, c'est ça ? Tu es persuadé que jamais je ne le ferais, parce que... Parce que ça me terrorise."

\- "Tu te trompes."

Je grimace, puis me prends la tête entre les mains.

\- "J'ai peur qu'ils me méprisent. Après tout, ce serait logique... C'est ce qui arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'on est déçu par la personne qu'on admire."

\- "Pour ma part, jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as fait que me surprendre. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me décevoir un jour."

Ses paroles m'écorchent et me réconfortent. C'est paradoxal, et ses orbes métalliques ne font qu'accroître mon embarras.

\- "Pourquoi tu es ici, hein ? Tu devrais être à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres ! Je suis prête à faire une exception."

\- "Oh, une faveur ? Tu ferais ça alors que tu viens tout juste de refuser cette même-faveur à ce groupe de sixième année ?"

Il commence à sérieusement me gonfler, le blondinet !

\- "Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour quitter le château, tu te souviens ?" Ajoute-t-il, faisant sans doute allusion à ses escapades nocturnes au Cat's eye. "De toute façon, je vais assez souvent à Pré-au-Lard. Tiens, en voici la preuve !"

J'écarquille les yeux : il brandissait fièrement la photo prise par Cassidy. On voit clairement le décolleté de mon bustier, et mes couettes... Merlin, ces couettes ! Le cliché ensorcelé s'anime, faisant mouvoir les doigts de Malefoy contre mon épaule.

\- "Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça sur toi ?!"

Je tente de la lui arracher des mains, mais il m'esquive, et prend un malin plaisir à me voir sautiller dans tous les sens.

\- "C'est mon porte-bonheur !"

\- "Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!"

Je persiste à vouloir la lui prendre. Cet imbécile est aussi agile qu'un vif d'or.

\- "Pour l'amour !"

Je le fixe, déstabilisée par ce qu'il vient de dire, mais mon instinct de guerrière reprend vite le dessus et, profitant de son calme soudain, je lui saisis le bras.

\- "Je l'aie !"

Ma main claque contre la sienne, ses doigts accrochent les miens et... Le cliché magique nous échappe avant de virevolter dans les airs. La surprise nous fige littéralement, puis mon estomac se tord d'angoisse au fur et à mesure que la photo vogue de l'autre côté de la rambarde.

\- "Non ! Non... C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelqu'un va sûrement la voir et la ramasser !"

Je la regarde poursuivre paresseusement sa chute, puis me souviens du groupe de sixième année toujours assis sur le banc. Mon cœur s'affole, la raison me hurle d'agir, alors, m'intimant de garder mon calme, je cherche ma baguette.

Je la brandis en direction de la photo, prête à incanter un sortilège d'attraction. Je risque de manquer ma cible, elle ne cesse de bouger et la panique fait trembler mon bras. Soudain, je vois Malefoy prendre appui sur la rambarde.

\- "Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

\- "Je vais la chercher."

\- "Quoi ?!" Ma baguette tombe dans un bruit sec, puis je lui encercle la taille et le tire de toutes mes forces. "Tu es complètement malade !"

\- "C'est le chemin le plus court."

L'évidence dont il fait preuve m'assomme. Ce garçon est fou.

\- "Peut-être, mais c'est dangereux !"

\- "Si tu me dis d'aller la chercher, j'irais."

\- "Hein ?! Mais... Pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille ?!"

\- "Pourquoi ?"

Je tourne la tête et aperçoit la photo à quelques mètres du sol. Elle va bientôt atterrir, et je m'en veux d'avoir perdu autant de temps. J'aurais dû laisser Malefoy se rompre le cou !

\- "Parce que..."

La voix de Malefoy me fait frisonner et, sans que je ne prenne conscience des réalités, il me saisit les épaules et m'embrasse.

Je suis paralysée. Mon cerveau s'éteint et je sens les lèvres de Malefoy se presser contre les miennes. Pour tout le monde, ça n'aurait duré que deux secondes. Mais pour moi, ça me semblait à la fois rapide et interminable. L'éternité n'aurait pas pu rivaliser, mes reins s'enflamment tandis qu'il fait descendre ses mains le long de mes bras.

Je reste là, sonnée, et c'est seulement en le voyant sauter que je m'écroule par terre.

\- "Scorpius !"

La pression dans ma poitrine est telle que mon souffle en est coupé. Je n'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, et la seule chose qui me hante à présent, c'est qu'il puisse être blessé. Je dévale l'escalier à toute vitesse, saute les dernières marches et passe en coup de vent devant les sixièmes années.

\- "Scorpius !"

Je le retrouve assis en tailleur au milieu du rez-de-chaussée. Sans attendre, je cours à en perdre haleine et, arrivée à sa hauteur, mes jambes se dérobent et m'abandonnent sur les dalles glaciales du château.

\- "Lily a raison. Je réceptionne très bien les choses."

Sa remarque me donne envie de le gifler, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je lève la tête et suis soulagée de le voir tenir la photo.

\- "Toi... Tu es le pire de tous."

Il se contente de sourire.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Nous interrompt une voix familière.

Je me retourne vivement, et suis stupéfaite de voir Rose nous dévisager à tour de rôle.

\- "Ro... Rose ? Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard ?"

\- "J'y étais. Mais je culpabilisais à l'idée de te laisser seule, alors je suis rentrée te tenir compagnie."

Sa réponse m'aurait comblé de joie si seulement elle ne nous avait pas pris sur le fait Malefoy et moi. Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule, et constate qu'il s'est arrangé pour cacher la photo.

\- "Pourquoi vous êtes assis par terre ?"

\- "Rose..." Je me lève et lui prends les mains. Je suis sur le point de tout lui avouer.

Mes lèvres remuent mais, rapidement, Malefoy plaque sa main contre ma bouche. Mes joues s'embrasent. Il colle son torse contre mon dos, faisant frémir mon corps tout entier.

\- "Non, non..." Rétorque-t-il. "Tu ne vas tout de même pas révéler à Rose que tu me conseillais pour son cadeau de Noël. Tu espérais t'en accorder tout le mérite ?"

J'ai envie de lui mordre la paume jusqu'au sang, mais le fait de voir Rose aussi radieuse m'en dissuade. Je pousse la main de Malefoy et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "J'ai trébuché sur mes lacets pendant qu'on marchait. Je suis, moi aussi, maladroit par moment."

Je capte parfaitement son sous-entendu. Il fait allusion au soir où j'ai égaré ma baguette. Espèce de rat !

\- "Tu... Tu n'es pas obligé de m'offrir de cadeau, tu sais." Bégaye Rose.

\- "Tu plaisantes ? On a fini par devenir de bons amis, toi et moi ! Albus est le seul à qui j'en offre, il serait temps pour moi d'être plus sociable."

Ma meilleure amie rougit. C'est mignon, mais aussi tellement inattendu. Dire qu'elle s'entêtait à faire semblant d'ignorer Malefoy, l'autre jour à la bibliothèque...

\- "Je... Je vais vous laisser discuter alors. Karen est la mieux placée pour t'aider à choisir." Me complimente Rose, puis elle presse furtivement ma main avant d'ajouter :"Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre à la bibliothèque, Karen."

Sur ces mots, elle me sourit et s'en va. Je la suis du regard, le cœur meurtri à la fois par sa gentillesse, et par le remord qui me dévore les tripes.

\- "Malefoy..." Je baisse la tête, fâchée de m'être réfugiée dans le dénie. "Une pince à cheveux émeraude."

\- "Pardon ?"

\- "Pour... Rose. Une jolie pince à cheveux émeraude lui ferait très plaisir. C'est sa couleur préférée, et ça fera ressortir le roux de ses cheveux."

\- "D'accord."

\- "Et... Merci... Pour tout."

Je tends la main et lui tapote machinalement l'épaule. Il grimace, les traits plissés de douleur.

\- "Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie."

\- "J'irai, oui."

Je ne cherche pas à insister, puis soupire en partant rejoindre Rose.

\- "Si j'ai menti... C'est parce que je sais que tu n'es pas prête à partager ton secret."

Je m'immobilise. Mes larmes ne vont pas tarder à couler et, doucement, il se penche sur mon oreille.

\- "C'est aussi ma façon de te remercier pour _le cadeau_ que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure."

Je bondis en avant, incommodée par cette proximité.

\- "Hein ?!"

Il ne dit rien, et je comprends alors qu'il fait allusion au baiser qu'il m'a volé. Je serre les poings, troublée.

\- "Fais attention avec tes lacets. Et... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as essayé de prouver en sautant du balcon, mais c'était vraiment stupide. La prochaine fois, sers-toi de ta baguette. Idiot..."

Il me gratifie d'un sourire en coin, et c'en est trop pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence, alors je m'évertue à faire taire les battements effrénés de mon cœur, puis me précipite vers la bibliothèque.

Jamais plus je ne pourrais le regarder en face. Pas après ce qu'il a fait. Pas après ce baiser. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je veux qu'il sache combien je désapprouve, mais je n'ai plus la force de l'affronter. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Rose. Quoiqu'il advienne, je ne pourrais jamais le voir autrement que comme un pervers manipulateur. Or... Il me prouve chaque jour qui est réellement Scorpius Malefoy. Scorpius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Et ça m'effraie. Continuellement. Horriblement. Injustement. Douloureusement.


	5. Chapter 5: Le jus de citrouille et Karen

**Chapitre 5 : Le jus de citrouille et Karen**

Depuis l'épisode du baiser, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas croiser Malefoy. Mes efforts semblent payer, exception faite durant les cours que nous avons en commun. Je m'arrangeais toujours pour sortir de la classe avant lui, et me rabaissais même à être en retard pour éviter d'attendre devant la salle.

J'avais peur qu'il me parle, qu'il m'approche... Je ne lui accordais plus aucune attention. Je faisais comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et j'ai été soulagée de constater que le message passait. Il n'a plus tenter quoique ce soit à mon égard. Et, aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui me pèse, c'est son regard constamment braqué sur moi.

Il me mettait mal à l'aise, et j'avais appris à faire avec. Mais ses regards m'oppressaient durant les cours, pendant les repas dans la Grande salle, et aussi lorsque je révisais en compagnie de Rose.

Je l'ignorais, encore et encore. Il ne s'était plus montré au Cat's eye depuis ce jour, et Cassidy n'a de cesse de me demander de ses nouvelles, tandis que Monsieur Donovan recommençait à être de mauvaise humeur. Oui, l'absence de Malefoy avait, en quelque sorte, remis les choses à leur place. Il manquait à tout le monde au bar. Tout le monde, sauf moi.

Je m'obstinais à croire que c'était ce que je voulais. Que j'avais envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Sauf que ce serait se voiler la face. Je cache peut-être des choses à mes amis, mais je ne suis pas prête de me mentir à moi-même.

Non, il ne me manquait pas. C'était seulement ce qui se dégageait de sa présence qui me manquait. Ce don qu'il a de simplifier les choses. De plaire à tout le monde au point d'avoir fait du Cat's eye un endroit plus agréable.

Je suis complètement perdue. Je ne sais pas comment désamorcer ce conflit qui fait rage en moi. J'aimerais que la situation s'améliore, que ce malaise entre nous se dissipe, mais rien à faire... Je continue de me cloitrer dans mes pensées.

Je suis d'une immaturité sans pareille ! Dix-sept ans et incapable de résoudre un stupide problème émotionnel ! Rageusement, je pousse la porte du bureau des étudiants, suscitant une exclamation de surprise de l'autre côté du battant.

\- "Aïe..."

Mon cœur cesse de battre. Le temps est suspendu. Je devrais sortir et courir, courir très loin. Mais je reste là, prostrée, à regarder Malefoy se masser les côtes.

\- "Ça fait mal, Wells."

Et en plus, il se plaint ? Qu'on le bâillonne !

\- "Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas la morale ? Comme quoi il est formellement interdit de roupiller dans le bureau des étudiants, et qui plus est derrière la porte ?"

Par pitié, qu'il se taise !

\- "Wells... Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaye de rétablir le contact..."

Il se lève. Je retiens ma respiration, l'estomac noué d'appréhension. Il lâche un soupire à fendre l'âme. Je sens mes doigts se contracter au point de me faire mal. Puis, lentement, il tend la main. Je veux reculer, mais mes jambes s'y refusent. Il frôle mon visage et, c'est à cet instant précis que, paniquée, je le repousse violemment.

Il titube et heurte une table. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter, je le pousse encore et encore. Je lui en veux. Tellement. Tellement. Je lui en veux pour tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent. Je refuse de le laisser jouer avec moi. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Alors, je le pousse. Je le repousse jusqu'à la fenêtre, et quand je réalise que ça ne sert plus à rien, je me mets à lui tambouriner le torse. Je veux que ça cesse. J'ai _besoin_ qu'il arrête. Qu'il s'en aille. Il ne voit pas combien ça me ronge ? Il ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il me fait ? Il m'a réduite à ça, à une jeune fille déboussolée ! Je déteste ça. Je déteste. Je le déteste.

\- "Karen..."

L'entendre prononcer mon prénom me dégoûte. Je le frappe une dernière fois, puis m'écarte.

\- "Je suis désolé." Sa voix est de plus en plus faible, et je prie pour qu'elle s'éteigne à tout jamais.

Je lève la tête, affronte son regard empli d'excuses et, n'y tenant plus, je laisse les larmes me submerger.

\- "Dis-moi ce que je dois faire." Ce n'est qu'un murmure, et pourtant, il vient de fissurer mon âme.

Il paraît sincère, mais je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Plus maintenant. Pas après qu'il m'ait trahie. Notre fragile entente, je faisais mine de la rejeter, alors qu'au fond, je la préservais. Il n'avait pas le droit. Je commençais à l'accepter. Il a fallu qu'il dérape. Qu'il fasse le pas de trop. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

\- "Hey ! Salut, vous deux !"

J'essaye de reprendre contenance, essuie mes larmes d'un revers de la main, puis me tourne vers Albus.

\- "C'est vous qui avez foutu le bazar ?!" Nous sermonne-t-il à moitié. "Laisse-moi deviner, Scorp'... Karen t'a surpris en train de glander ici, alors elle t'a collé la raclée du siècle !"

Malefoy approuve, et Albus éclate de rire.

\- "Tiens, je t'ai apporté ta ceinture. Merci de me l'avoir prêtée."

L'épaule de Malefoy me frôle et je le regarde s'avancer vers mon ami. Il reprend sa ceinture, puis, contre toute attente, dépose un chaste baiser sur la bouche d'Albus. J'écarquille les yeux, choquée.

\- "Merci, Al' ! Je vous laisse, bonne journée !"

Il claque la porte, laissant Albus plongé dans un état second. Je m'approche et agite une main devant ses yeux exorbités.

\- "Houhou... Albus ?"

\- "Euh... Pardon, oui ?"

\- "Ça lui arrive souvent, à Malefoy, de t'embrasser comme ça ?"

L'espace d'une seconde, je me demande si, tout comme Rose, Albus ne cacherait pas un secret. Secret qui aurait un rapport avec son attirance pour les garçons. Mais je me gifle mentalement, et reporte mon attention sur lui.

\- "Euh... Ça lui arrive d'embrasser les filles sur un coup de tête, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il s'amuse à me faire ça. Je... Je crois qu'il essaye de me traumatiser. Ou alors de me faire regretter d'avoir mis une semaine à lui rendre sa ceinture."

Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis lui pince la joue avant de sortir en courant. Je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps à retrouver Malefoy et, essoufflée, je mets les poings sur les hanches avant de crier :

\- "Hey, Malefoy !"

Il tourne la tête et prend son petit air énigmatique.

\- "Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Je l'ai toujours su !"

Il hausse les épaules.

\- "Et j'en suis fier." Dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Tout le monde me dévisage, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai la sensation de planer. Mon monde semble tourner un peu plus rond. Le baiser de l'autre jour ne voulait strictement rien dire. Rien. Et cette idée m'emplit de joie. Cela dit, il faudrait que je prévienne Rose que Scorpius Malefoy n'est qu'un sale pervers !

 **XoX XoX XoX**

\- "Bonjour, Karen !"

Je baille, me frotte les yeux, puis soupire en guise de réponse.

\- "Charmant..." Reprend Rose en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- "Désolée. Je me suis couchée tard, hier."

\- "C'est la dissertation de Métamorphose qui t'a tenu éveillée ?"

\- "Euh... Oui." En vérité, j'ai dû m'occuper de la fermeture du bar.

La vie avait repris son cours. Malefoy était donc revenu au Cat's eye, et ce pour le plus grand bonheur de Monsieur Donovan et celui des filles. D'ailleurs, j'ai été surprise de le voir m'attendre dehors. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être avions-nous besoin de rattraper le temps perdu. Nous sommes rentrés ensemble, débattant de tout et de rien. Nous avions même convenus de nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard ensemble pour acheter le cadeau de Rose.

\- "En tout cas, tu sembles aller mieux. Ça fait plaisir."

\- "Co... Comment ça ?" Je grimace malgré moi.

\- "Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers jours. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler. Je sais que tu n'es pas très bavarde dans ces moments-là." Dit-elle.

Je fixe son sourire, le cœur lourd. Elle se penche sur son sac, sort sa plume et son encrier, puis dépose méticuleusement le tout sur la table.

\- "Rose..."

\- "Mmmh ?"

\- "Malefoy... Tu... Tu es amoureuse de lui ?"

Je lui aurais lancé un Stupéfix, ça aurait eu le même effet.

Un ange passe, puis elle s'agite en éparpillant sa liasse de parchemins. Elle en trouve un vierge, et commence à rédiger son devoir.

\- "Excuse-moi..."

\- "Oui." Elle s'arrête d'écrire, l'extrémité de sa plume à deux centimètres du parchemin. L'encre goutte, mais ça ne semble pas la préoccuper. "Oui, je l'aime."

J'éloigne son devoir, le nettoie d'un coup de baguette, puis lui prends la main.

\- "Rosie... S'il y a bien une personne capable d'amadouer Malefoy, c'est bien toi."

\- "Bonjour, mesdemoiselles."

La voix de Malefoy me fait sursauter. Instantanément, je me redresse et, persuadée de faire une bonne action, je ramasse mes affaires, puis fais un clin d'œil à ma meilleure amie avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Je ne veux que le bonheur de Rose, et si la clé pour y parvenir n'est autre que Scorpius Malefoy, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je comptais m'isoler dans le Bureau des étudiants pour terminer ma dissertation, mais le service du midi a déjà commencé dans la Grande salle, alors je m'y arrête pour grignoter un morceau et savourer un bon verre de jus de citrouille.

 **XoX XoX XoX**

\- "Wells ? Wells, tu m'entends ?"

Oui, j'entends... Ma tête me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que mes tempes vont exploser. J'ai le cerveau qui heurte les parois de ma boîte crânienne à chaque mouvement que je tente de faire. C'est insoutenable, et entendre Malefoy me parler ne fait qu'accentuer la douleur.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

Mes lèvres remuent, mais je suis incapable de produire le moindre son. Mes yeux se voilent, je crois deviner qu'il fait nuit. Oui, là, je perçois les rayons lunaires se refléter sur son visage. Il est beau, cet abruti. Je souris, puis fais basculer ma tête contre le mur. Je veux dormir. Une seconde, rien qu'une seconde.

\- "Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre. Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher la Cape d'Albus."

Je marmonne. Il expire. J'entends un cliquetis, une porte vient d'être verrouillée. Dormir... Une seconde...

\- "Viens, accroche-toi."

Mmmh ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me... Hein ?! Non ! Ne me touche pas !

\- "Pervers..."

\- "Oui, je sais."

Je sens un de ses bras se glisser sous mes genoux, et l'autre entourer mes épaules. Il me soulève et, démunie, je cache mon visage contre son torse. Il sent bon. Terriblement bon. Rose doit certainement adorer son parfum.

\- "J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir demandé à Albus où se trouvait ta chambre, ainsi que le mot de passe."

Je l'ignore, l'esprit trop embrumé par son odeur si apaisante. Un manteau nous recouvre, ça doit être la Cape d'invisibilité. Je lutte pour rester lucide, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne vais pas tarder à sombrer, j'en suis sûre.

 **XoX XoX XoX**

\- "Wells... Arrête."

Je hurle de rire. J'en ai les larmes au yeux. Je me sens euphorique. C'est merveilleux ! Je m'enroule dans les draps, lève les bras au ciel, puis tente d'attraper les rayons de lumière que projette le plafonier.

\- "Je shui tellement heureushe ! Regaaarde ! C'est bôôô !"

J'entends un raclement de chaise, puis il me saisit le bras, me tire jusqu'à l'oreiller et approche dangereusement son visage du mien.

\- "Mmmh... Ton haleine n'est pas alcoolisée. Pourtant, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus bourrée."

\- "Hein ?!"

Je me redresse vivement. Mon front se cogne contre le sien. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise et baisse la tête tandis que je lui tapote le sommet du crâne.

\- "Je shui pas bourrée ! Oooh... Tes scheuveux shont shi douuux ! Sh'ai toujoursh cru qu'ils étaient shecs avec toush shes épish !"

\- "Tu m'exaspères, Wells."

Je ris. Encore et encore. Il se lève, se balade dans la pièce, apparemment à la recherche de mon sac puisque je le vois en vider le contenu sur le bureau. Il s'empare d'une fiole vide, puis revient à mon chevet.

\- "La Préfète-en-chef ne va jamais me croire..."

\- "Huh ? De qui eshe-que tu parles ?"

\- "De la Karen de demain. Elle sera _ravie_ de voir ça."

\- "Hein ?"

Il retire le bouchon, prend sa baguette et, non sans un sourire malicieux, s'installe confortablement sur sa chaise.

\- "Interview exclusive de la Préfète-en-chef, Karen Wells !"

Je sautille sur le lit, même si je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit.

\- "Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?"

\- "Oui, shui heureushe !" Je tapote dans les mains.

\- "Tu t'amuses bien, là ?"

\- "Ouiii !" Je tends les bras vers lui.

\- "Est-ce que tu es soûle ?"

\- "Thothalement !" Je lui envoie des baisers imaginaires.

\- "Parfait, j'ai assez de preuves."

Je suis déçue, je pensais que le jeu allait durer plus longtemps. Il pointe sa baguette contre sa tempe, puis en extirpe un filin argenté avant de le faire glisser dans la fiole qu'il bouchonne aussitôt.

\- "J'espère que la Préfète-en-chef ne va pas déprimer en voyant ça..."

\- "De qui eshe-que tu parles ?"

\- "Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, hein ? Je t'ai déjà fait boire une potion anti-gueule de bois, mais ça n'a eu aucun effet... Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Et je t'ai cachée ici pour que personne ne te voit dans cet état. Mais, je me demande si... Hein ?! Karen ! Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

\- "Sh'ai chaud... Shi chaud..."

\- "Ne me dis pas que tu es en train d'enlever tes vêtements..."

\- "Mais sh'ai tellement chaud..."

Mes jambes repoussent le drap, et je m'apprête à déboutonner mon chemiser quand, tout à coup, Malefoy bondit de sa chaise.

\- "Mademoiselle la Préfète-en-chef... Tu n'essayerais pas de me séduire par hasard ?"

Je me bats contre le premier bouton, tandis que Malefoy continue de m'observer, impassible.

\- "Halala... Tu es irrécupérable."

Il attrape le drap et le déploie sur mon corps avant d'agiter sa baguette. Des menottes enchantées se referment autour de mes poignets, puis cet imbécile me fait rouler jusqu'à me fourrer le nez dans l'oreiller.

\- "Reste tranquille, d'accord ?"

\- "Annule shce short !"

\- "Non. Et estime-toi heureuse, ça aurait pu être un Petrificus totalus !"

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction, canalise tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de mignon en moi, et tente de rougir avant de le supplier :

\- "Sh'il... Sh'il-te-plaît... Shje sherais ta petite sherveuse pershonnelle..."

Il écarquille les yeux une poignée de secondes, j'en déduis qu'il a mordu à l'hameçon, sauf que... Il se reprend et hoche la tête de droite à gauche.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour : je me débats dans tous les sens, réussis à me lever et me mets carrément debout sur le lit. Je lui crie dessus et, dans un excès de rage, brise les chaînes magiques.

\- "Wow..."

Je me prépare à lui sauter à la gorge, bien décidée à lui flanquer une bonne raclée et lui faire ravaler son " _wow_ " au passage, mais l'équilibre me manque. Mon corps bascule en arrière.

Il stoppe ma chute in extremis, nous emportant tous deux dans la chute. Nos corps rebondissent sur le matelas puis, blasé, il m'oblige à m'allonger de nouveau.

\- "Karen... Je t'en prie."

\- "Shje... Shje n'en peux plush... Mes vêtements... Enlève-les, pitié..."

\- "Hors de question."

Je ferme les yeux, résignée. Une force inconnue résonne en moi, m'intimant de garder le contrôle. Je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, mais je suis incapable de déterminer de quoi il s'agit.

Une agréable caresse m'effleure le visage. Malefoy est encore là... Bizarrement, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- "Tu devrais dormir, Karen."

La tendresse dont il fait preuve me berce. Doucement, je sens mon corps se détendre. Oui, dormir. Un peu. Juste un peu...

 **XoX XoX XoX**

\- "Aaargh !"

Mon cri résonne dans toute la pièce. Et c'est loin d'être le premier. J'ai d'abord hurlé en voyant Malefoy endormi sur la chaise près de mon lit. Et maintenant je suis hystérique en ressortant de la Pensine.

Malefoy avait insisté auprès de la Directrice, assurant que c'était _pour mon bien_. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à MCgonagall pour la faire capituler. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve prostrée sur le fauteuil de son bureau juste après avoir utilisé sa Pensine. Elle nous avait laissé Malefoy et moi, prétextant un rendez-vous important au Ministère. Revivre _l'interview exclusive de Karen Wells_ à travers le souvenir que Malefoy avait enfermé dans la fiole hier soir, m'avait confortée dans le fait qu'il était sadique et tordu.

\- "C'est le jus de citrouille... Hier, en sortant de la bibliothèque... J'ai..."

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, sauf que rien ne me revient.

\- "Quelqu'un a certainement voulu te faire une blague en versant quelque chose dans ton verre."

Je fusille Malefoy du regard.

\- "Ça n'avait rien de drôle ! Et toi ? Comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?"

\- "La Carte du Maraudeur. Tu étais en retard pour le travail, alors je l'ai empruntée à Albus. Je suis parti te chercher, et je t'ai trouvée avachie sur les marches de la tour d'astronomie."

La Carte du Maraudeur... J'avais constamment peur que mes amis remarquent mon absence sur la carte lors de mes soirées au Cat's eye. Mais Albus avait lancé un sort de blocage pour que les Préfets n'y soient pas affichés lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans leur chambre. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur ce point.

\- "Monsieur Donovan va me tuer !"

\- "Détends-toi... Je lui ai fait parvenir mon Patronus hier soir pour lui dire que tu n'étais pas en état de travailler."

J'imagine déjà les remarques lubriques de Cassidy, mais je n'y prête pas attention tant la gratitude que j'éprouve envers Malefoy me remue au point d'en pleurer.

\- "Merci..."

\- "Ce n'est rien. Je me suis bien amusé !"

Il accompagne sa réplique d'un sourire vicieux. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en rajouter : je me lève et me rue sur lui avant de lui tirer les cheveux. Je constate alors combien ils sont doux.


	6. Chapter 6 : La retenue

**Chapitre 6 : La retenue**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ma mésaventure arrosée de jus de citrouille. J'avais ordonné à Malefoy de garder ça pour lui, ce qu'il fit tout en m'assurant qu'il était un gentleman, et qu'en tant que tel, jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'irait raconter ça à quelqu'un de l'école.

Et j'aurais dû me méfier. Parce que je sais pertinemment combien il peut être perfide. Par conséquent, lors de mon service hier soir, ce crétin avait déballé cette histoire à mes collègues. Inutile de dire que ça les avait grandement amusé. Surtout Agnès qui n'avait de cesse de glousser comme une truie, et Charlène qui était suspendue aux lèvres de Malefoy de peur d'en perdre une miette.

Bref, je m'étais retenue de lui lancer un maléfice. Enfin, c'était plutôt Cassidy qui m'avait retenue. Elle avait essayé de me réconforter, soit-disant que " _ça arrivait à tout le monde d'être plein comme un chaudron_ ". Je me serais bien passée de sa métaphore.

Et, bien sûr, lorsque j'avais engueulé Malefoy sur le chemin du retour, cet imbécile avait souligné le fait que les filles n'étaient pas des élèves. Donc, Môsieur avait tenu parole -d'un certain point de vue-. Et il avait même ajouté que ce qui se passait au Cat's eye restait au Cat's eye. Je le hais.

\- "Mademoiselle Wells ?"

Je manque de tomber de ma chaise. MCgonagall me fixe à travers ses lunettes d'un air pincé.

\- "Pardon, Madame."

\- "Tenez." Elle me tend ma dissertation de Métamorphose. "Votre devoir est excellent."

Rose m'arrache le parchemin des mains. Elle se met à le comparer au sien, puis finit par expirer pesamment.

\- "Ça me blase. Je travaille comme une dingue. Ma mère a été la meilleure élève de cette école, mais il est clair que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville !" Se plaint-elle avant de froisser sa copie.

\- "Arrête..." Lui dit gentiment Albus en posant une main sur son épaule. "Tu as eu une bonne note. Tante Hermione sera contente. Tu te mets trop la pression, Rose."

\- "Vous savez ce qu'on dit, pas vrai ? Le talent saute une génération !" Nous balance Becks, assis derrière nous.

\- "La ferme !" Lui intime Albus.

Je lance un regard assassin à Becks, puis me tourne vers Rose.

\- "Ne fais pas attention à lui. Tu devrais t'aérer l'esprit, et passer moins de temps enfermée dans la bibliothèque. Ça te dirait une balade dans le parc après les cours ?"

Rose approuve d'un hochement de tête. MCgonagall toussote pour attirer notre attention. Chacun se remet aussitôt au travail.

 **XoX XoX XoX**

Le cours terminé, tout ce que l'on en a retenu n'est autre que l'échec de John Becks lors de sa tentative à transformer une épingle en une paire de lunettes. Rose en a encore le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle le regarde quitter la salle. J'attrape mon sac et emboite le pas de mon amie. Les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards attendaient que tout le monde soit sorti. A peine je passe le seuil, que j'entends des éclats de voix dans le couloir.

J'aperçois un attroupement d'élèves à quelques mètres, puis réalise qu'Albus avait déjà déserté les lieux, sans doute en direction de notre prochain cours. Je le soupçonne de s'être défilé. Il n'aime pas trop tenir le rôle du " _méchant Préfet-en-chef_ ". Rose me demande si elle doit m'attendre, mais je n'ai pas envie de la mettre ne retard. Elle me souhaite bon courage, puis s'en va.

Je m'approche des Serpentards et Poufsouffles, et me mets sur la pointe des pieds. J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur : Malefoy se tenait debout devant Becks qui, lui, avait le nez en sang. L'espace d'un instant, je me dis que Rose sera enchantée d'apprendre que Malefoy lave son honneur. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'imaginer sa tête, Becks se redresse et se met à ricaner.

\- "Tu vas avoir de sacrés ennuis, Malefoy. Tu m'as pété le nez !"

\- "Toi aussi." Répond Malefoy en l'attrapant par le col.

Bon, il est temps d'intervenir. Je pousse les quelques élèves qui me bloquent le passage, puis m'interpose entre les deux garçons.

\- "Ça suffit, vous deux !"

\- "Bah tiens, Wells. Justement, on parlait de toi." Me dit Becks.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- "Je racontais à mes potes à quel point tu étais bourrée, l'autre soir."

\- "Qu... Quoi ? Tu..." Les mots me manquent. Je n'ose pas le contredire. Je lance un regard à Malefoy qui, toujours en colère, essaye d'atteindre Becks, mais je le repousse aussitôt.

\- "Pas la peine de nier. J'avais mis quelques gouttes de potion d'ivresse dans ton verre. Les effets s'étaient manifestés en milieu de soirée. Je t'ai vue errer dans les couloirs, complètement dans les vapes. Je t'avais planquée dans la tour d'astronomie le temps d'aller chercher l'appareil photo de Stan Crivey."

Merlin, la potion d'ivresse... C'est ce qu'utilisent les violeurs pour abuser des jeunes femmes ! Des photos ?! Est-ce qu'il a eu le temps d'en prendre ?! Mon cœur s'affole, et j'entends les élèves murmurer tout autour de moi.

\- "Sauf que... Lorsque j'étais revenu, tu n'étais plus là. J'étais très déçu, d'ailleurs."

Malefoy me saisit le poignet, me tire en arrière et s'apprête à coller son poing dans la figure de Becks quand, hors de moi, je me rue sur cet enfoiré et le gifle de toutes mes forces.

\- "N'as-tu donc aucune morale ?!" Je tire sur sa cravate rouge et or, puis lui écrase le pied avec mon talon.

\- "Aïe ! Arrête !" Cri-t-il en se débattant. "Tu le méritais ! Tu m'avais foutu la honte devant toute l'école !"

Je le relâche avant de faire un signe de tête à Malefoy.

\- "Remets-en lui une."

Il ne se fait pas prier. Il serre le poing, prend de l'élan et...

\- "Jeunes gens !" Nous interrompt MCgonagall. "Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?"

Son regard est si sévère qu'il nous ratatine sur place. Je sens la honte m'envahir. Je me suis laissée guider par ma colère, et j'ai été jusqu'à encourager Malefoy à frapper une deuxième fois. D'ailleurs, je m'empresse de lui baisser le bras avant de faire un pas vers la Directrice.

\- "Miss Wells, expliquez-vous !"

\- "Madame... John Becks, c'est lui le coupable. Il avait mélangé de la potion d'ivresse à mon jus de citrouille, l'autre jour."

MCgonagall me dévisage, puis penche légèrement la tête en avant.

\- "En êtes-vous sûre, Miss ?"

\- "Oui, Madame. Il vient de l'avouer devant tout le monde."

\- "Et vous, Monsieur Malefoy ?"

\- "Je l'ai frappé."

Je grimace. Il ne cherche même pas à se justifier, cet idiot !

\- "Madame, Malefoy n'a..."

\- "Taisez-vous, Miss Wells." Me coupe la Directrice. "Vous êtes Préfète-en-chef, et êtes supposée connaître le règlement de cette école. Le comportement de Monsieur Becks est certes déplorable. Mais le vôtre aussi."

J'ai les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures. Elle a raison. Je n'ai pas été digne de mon insigne. J'ai publiquement giflé un élève, moi, Karen Wells alias la plus exemplaire de tous.

\- "Cependant, votre colère est compréhensible. Et la galanterie de Monsieur Malefoy, quoiqu'inappropriée, n'en est pas moins admirable. Mais vous auriez dû venir m'en parler plutôt que de vous comporter comme une bande de sauvages. Par conséquent, je retire dix points à Serdaigle et Serpentard. De plus, vous serez tous deux en retenue, ce soir."

Le ton est sans appel. La sentence vient de tomber, et je me mords la lèvre pour contenir mes pleurs. Je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ , été en retenue. Je travaille dur. Je m'applique à faire régner l'ordre au sein de cette école. J'ai toujours été irréprochable. Par Morgane, une retenue.

\- "Quant à vous, Monsieur Becks..." MCgonagall le fixe un moment avant d'ajouter :"Je retire cents points à Gryffondor, et vous serez en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du mois. Sans compter que vous serez privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard durant les trois prochains mois."

Becks ouvre la bouche, mais MCgonagall ne semble pas disposée à l'écouter. Comprenant que la discussion est close, tous les élèves lui emboitent le pas vers la salle de Métamorphose.

Malefoy me lance un regard désolé, puis referme la porte tandis que, encore sous le choc, je reste pétrifiée dans le couloir. Une retenue... UNE RETENUE !

 **XoX XoX XoX**

Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle à mes amis. Je les avais rejoint au bord du lac, et tous s'étaient moqués de moi. Même Rose. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'ils avaient ri une bonne minute avant de compatir. Ensuite, j'ai dû subir l'admiration de Lily à l'égard de Malefoy. " _Un chevalier servant_ ", c'étaient ses mots. Je m'étais retenue de l'étouffer avec le gazon, mais m'étais ravisée en croisant le regard de Rose. Je savais que, malgré sa doit-disant indifférence, elle n'en pensait pas moins que Lily.

Enfin... Me voilà donc en retenue. Et j'ai beau me dire que ce n'est qu'un _petit incident de parcours_ , je ne parviens pas à me le pardonner. Franchement, c'est une catastrophe ! Je soupire pour la énième fois depuis mon arrivée, et Malefoy, sans doute blasé, me balance un livre à la tête.

\- "Arrête de rêvasser !"

\- "Hey ! Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là !"

Bon, d'accord... C'est puéril de rejeter la faute sur ce pervers de Serpentard, mais je refuse catégoriquement d'assumer le fait d'être en retenue !

\- "Tu l'as giflé. Tu lui as écrabouillé le pied. Tu..."

\- "C'est bon, tais-toi !"

Je lui renvoies rageusement le bouquin en pleine figure. Il l'esquive, puis hausse les épaules et le ramasse.

\- "C'est mon jour de congés, aujourd'hui ! Et au lieu d'en profiter pour étudier et faire mes devoirs, je me retrouve en retenue avec toi !"

Je me laisse glisser contre la gigantesque bibliothèque avant de ramener mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

\- "Tu aurais dû me laisser lui refaire le portrait. Après quoi, tu aurais pu me retirer des points, lui en enlever aussi, et faire ton devoir de Préfète-en-chef."

\- "Je sais ! Mais... Je ne sais pas. J'étais tellement en colère ! Et... Et toi, tu... Tu l'avais frappé et... Je ne sais pas..."

Je me sens bête. Lorsque j'avais vu l'état dans lequel Malefoy avait mis Becks, je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser. Malefoy avait pris ma défense, et cette idée me dérange profondément.

\- "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

\- "Quoi ? Le frapper ? C'est pourtant évident, non ?"

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, puis ferme les yeux en posant mon menton sur mes genoux.

\- "Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !"

Je l'entends s'approcher, puis retiens ma respiration en le voyant s'accroupir face à moi.

\- "Ose me dire qu'il ne le méritait pas." Il noie son regard dans le mien, me faisant reculer. Ma tête heurte l'étagère.

\- "C'est... Peut-être, mais c'était aussi stupide que de sauter du balcon !"

\- "Sans doute, mais ça t'a fait un bien fou de le voir se faire remettre à sa place."

\- "Donc, non seulement tu es un pervers, mais en plus tu es sadique ?!"

Il rit, puis me tapote le crâne.

\- "Allez, lève-toi. Je te rappelle que nous sommes censés trier et ranger tous ces livres avant vingt-trois heures."

Il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever. Je le regarde monter sur l'escabeau, puis me surprends à le détailler. C'est définitif, Scorpius Malefoy demeure un mystère pour moi. Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi il se donne tant de mal pour préserver mon secret. Ni pourquoi il s'évertue à me secourir constamment. Je ne manque pas d'amis, pourtant c'est de lui dont je me sens réellement proche. Certes, ses escapades au Cat's eye y sont pour quelque chose. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne justifie pas tout.

Il feuillette lentement un ouvrage, ses doigts allant et venant sur les pages. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Je fixe sa main droite : ses jointures sont rouges.

Je lui attrape la cheville, et me focalise sur ses pieds avant de murmurer :

\- "Descends."

Il m'ignore. Je sais qu'il se retient de me répéter qu'il faudrait se remettre au travail. D'autant plus que la tâche ne sera pas aisée étant donné que nous sommes privés de nos baguettes -merci, MCgonagall-.

Mais j'insiste et tire sur sa cheville. Il finit par céder puis, une fois à ma hauteur, je lui prends la main.

\- "Ça devait être un sacré coup de poing."

\- "Cet imbécile a le nez dur, je le reconnais."

Il sourit, et ça me bouleverse tant et si bien que j'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens.

\- "Tu as mal ?"

\- "Non."

Je scrute chaque centimètre carré de son expression impassible. La gêne embrase mes joues et, n'y tenant plus, je lui sers fermement la main. Ses traits se tordent de douleur.

\- "Alors comme ça, Môsieur n'a pas mal. Hein ?" Je presse plus fort. "Ça t'apprendra à frapper les gens !"

\- "Arrête !"

Il retire vivement sa main, puis lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "J'aurais dû me méfier. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être douce et gentille."

\- "Tu t'es fait mal !" Je crie sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses jointures, et plus j'y suis confrontée, plus je me sens fautive. Est-ce qu'il s'était fait aussi mal le soir où il nous avait secourues Agnès et moi ? Et depuis quand le bien-être de Malefoy me préoccupe ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'estomac noué, la gorge serrée.

\- "Ce n'est pas très grave."

Sa désinvolture m'agace.

\- "Ne fais plus jamais ça."

\- "Quoi ?"

\- "Te faire du mal à cause de moi !"

Il est sur le point de protester, mais je ne lui accorde pas ce plaisir. Je lui tourne le dos et retourne empiler la tonne de livres que j'avais délaissé sur la table.

J'en prends quatre, puis me retourne quand, tout à coup, ils m'échappent des mains. Malefoy se dresse sur mon chemin, m'obligeant à prendre appui sur la chaise derrière moi.

\- "Karen..."

Les syllabes de mon prénom effleurent ses lèvres dans un souffle qui n'en finit pas de bercer mes oreilles. Je suis troublée. Mon ventre me fait mal. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Mon regard se perd dans le sien. Mes jambes tremblent.

\- "Je..."

Non ! Il est trop près ! Je ne le supporte pas ! Je ne le tolère pas ! Je plaque ma paume contre sa bouche et sens ses lèvres remuer. Il embrasse ma peau, ses yeux toujours ancrés aux miens. Je rougis violemment. Il me saisit gentiment le poignet et fait remonter ma main jusqu'à sa joue.

\- "Je vais m'occuper de cette section. Tu ferais mieux d'aller ranger les livres qui se trouvent de l'autre côté.".

Mon corps tout entier se contracte. Il se baisse pour ramasser les ouvrages que j'ai répandu par terre, puis m'abandonne. Je me sens tout bonnement ridicule. Je ne dois pas le laisser m'atteindre. Jamais. Il excelle dans cet art. Celui de mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas eu la force de le repousser. D'ordinaire, je l'aurais envoyé valser. Sauf que je n'ai rien fait. J'étais chamboulée, je l'admets. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le bâillonner. A cette pensée, je sens ma paume me brûler. C'est absurde... Je ne peux pas. Non. C'est impossible.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui. Il s'était assis en tailleur et triait un tas de bouquins. Je sais qu'il s'efforce de faire comme si j'étais déjà partie, mais je continue de l'observer.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Ce crétin. Ce dégénéré. Scorpius Malefoy. _Scorpius_. Il vient de me voler un battement de cœur. Ce n'est pas le premier. Il y en a eu d'autres. Sauf que je n'en avais jamais pris conscience. J'ai la nausée. Les rouages de mon cerveau s'activent à une vitesse folle : Scorpius. Moi. Mon secret. Notre amitié naissante. Sa façon d'agir. De faire. De penser. De me consoler. De me soutenir. De me regarder. Son baiser. Ses lèvres. Mes lèvres. Sa bouche. Ma paume. Son étreinte. Son parfum. Sa façon de prononcer mon prénom. La façon dont j'ai chuchoté le sien le soir où il m'a sauvée d'entre les griffes du client du Cat's eye. La caresse de sa main contre mon visage avant de m'endormir. Ses rires. Mes larmes. Mes sourires. Ses sourires. Ses provocations. Mes sermons. Et... Rose.

La panique prend le dessus et me dévore. Je me précipite à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de me calmer. Il le faut. Je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le pousser dans les bras de Rose. Il est mon ami, je ne peux plus le réfuter. Et, à en juger par son attitude, il semblerait que je sois aussi son amie. Il est joueur, taquin, aguicheur, s'amuse à me mettre dans tous mes états tout comme il a mis Albus mal à l'aise en l'embrassant. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas Albus. Je suis sensible au charme de Malefoy. C'est affreux. C'est embarrassant. C'est révoltant.

Je dois me ressaisir. C'est décidé. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais œuvrer pour le bien de Rose. Rose. Scorpius. Cadeau de Noël. Oups. J'avais dit que j'accompagnerais Malefoy à Pré-au-Lard. J'expire en me laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- "Ce n'est pas un drame, Karen."

Merlin, je parle toute seule ! Je me retiens de m'arracher les cheveux, puis soupire de nouveau. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je suis _attirée_ par Scorpius Malefoy. Voilà, c'est tout. C'est passager. Je ne ressens rien de concret pour lui. Et puis, c'est de sa faute ! Il ne connait pas les limites de l'amitié fille-garçon ! Ou alors peut-être que c'est moi ? Rah ! Tout ça m'énerve !

Je tape du poing sur ma cuisse et fais racler ma chaise sur les dalles. Je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur ma punition. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.


End file.
